Teach Me How To Fight
by TashiDaPandaWolf
Summary: When Natsu realizes that he in love with Lucy, he waits just a bit to long and Lucy falls head over heels for someone else. Natsu's known how to fight his entire life, but fighting for someone's love is something no one ever taught him. His nakama have always had his back, but will they be able to help him if he can't confess his love for her? NaLu .
1. The Request

Chapter One

The Request

I yawned loudly as Lucy continued her lecture on not destroying things. Gray and Juvia came to sit with us and my attention quickly transferred to the streaker. "Where your clothes ice-prick?" I laughed clasping my hands behind my head

Gray slightly shrugged and Juvia fell back, her face nearly as red as my flames. "Where's your brain, you pyromaniac?" He huffed crossing his arms as Juvia held up Gray's underwear, begging for him to wear clothes in public

"You wanna f-"

"Natsu are you even listening?!" Lucy snapped, throwing a ruler at me

"Y-yeah of course Luce," I chucked the ruler at Gray, grinning brightly when it hit him right on the bridge of his nose "Blah, blah, blah, don't destroy things" I mimicked her voice

"Natsu!" She yelled, somehow managing to catch the ruler that Gray threw back at me.

Slightly impressed I looked up at Lucy, started by her seriousness "Don't worry Luce," I smiled "I've got the jist."

"You need to get the whole thing!" She smacked me with the ruler "We had to use all the jewels we got as a reward to pay off the bill we got from all damages you caused, Natsu!" She crossed her arms angrily

I heard Gray try to stifle a laugh as Lucy scolded me. "Like you're any different!" I stood up, slamming my palms on the table

"Ugh!" Lucy groaned, hitting me again with the ruler "A gnat has a higher attention span than you!" She grumbled words that usually come from Gray as she stormed out of the guild hall

"What was that about?" I questioned looking at Gray, who had finally put on some clothes "She's normally less touchey than that." Just then Lucy walked back in the guild, then I noticed she left her keys on the table

"Maybe she's on her period." Gray said just loud enough for Lucy to hear

"Am not!" Lucy yelled, swatting Gray with the back of her hand

"Gray-sama are you okay?" Juvia asked as Gray rubbed the back of his head "Maybe you and Juvia should go back to Juvia's so Juvia can take care of Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled, standing and pulling on Gray's arm

"Im fine." He grumbled, looking at Lucy as he rubbed the back of his head

Lucy quickly grabbed her keys and stormed her way back out of the guildhall. "She's really.. Uh, hitty..?" I paused to see if Gray had a better word "today." I finished watching the large doors close behind the blonde as she pulled out her phone

"Natsu should go apologize," Juvia said, clinging tightly to Gray's arm "Love rival looked very upset."

"Love riva-? Never mind." I huffed standing up. Juvia was right, Lucy said she needed rent money so we went on a request, then for me to use all the money up by destroying everything?

I walked over to the guild's exit before looking back to Juvia, who gave me a thumbs up before her attention shifted to Gajeel and Levy who just sat down with the two. Juvia slightly slumped over.

 _Maybe she just wanted some alone time with Gray_. I huffed again before deciding I still needed to apologize and exited the guildhall. Lucy was still in sight, but a bit farther up the street towards her house. "Lucy!" I yelled after her, but she kept walking. I assumed she didn't hear me so I shouted her name again. "Luuucyy!" I knew she could hear me. The person in front of her turned and glared back at me

"Lucy?" I ran up to the blonde, a shocking frown on her face and her normally lively amber eyes seemed to fade to a dull brown "Luce?" I put my hand on her shoulder and she glared up at me

"What do you want Natsu?" She said dully, facing forward and looking over to the river on her left.

"Listen Im sorry okay?" I frowned when she ignored me. I went over to the left side of her and grabbed her chin "Lucy." I locked my charcoal gaze with her amber orbs as we stopped for a moment "Im sorry."

Lucy's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she looked away, the deathly dullness still trapped in her eyes. She moved her head from my grasp and began walking again "Are you okay Luce?" I watched her for a second before walking up to her side.

"The landlady just kicked me out." She sighed "Im more than 3 months behind in payments."

I just watched her for a second as she looked up ahead of her. "You can stay at my place." I smiled brightly

"I'll think about it…" She trailed off as she kept walking

"Uh, What's your rent again Luce?"

"70,000 a month.." She looked up at her apartment building "I have three days to either get all my stuff out, or pay all the money I owe."

"I've got your back Luce." I grinned and she looked back to me "I promise." I nodded before turning around and running back to the guildhall, pushing the doors open and running straight to the request board

I was soon joined by Erza, Wendy and Levy. "Hey Natsu," Levy smiled "Are you and Lucy okay now?"

"No." I quickly spoke back, looking for the most pricey request. "300,000 jewels…" I grabbed the request and read it aloud "Guard a princess for a ball… Formal attire, tickets are free, any damage will be deducted from the reward." I sighed lightly "Hope there is no need for me to fight.." My gaze wandered to the three girls fawning over the paper in my hand "What?"

"A ball…" Wendy smiled

"Sounds fun. I'll come." Erza demanded

"I could bring…" Levy trailed off, her eyes twinkling

"Uh, Sorry guys but I think I'm going solo on this one. Lucy needs the money." I said walking off to the bar where Mira was

"Fine! You can keep the money but I wanna go." Erza spoke boldly following me

"Same here." Wendy smiled as Carla flew up to her

"Im fine with that." Levy said once she snapped back into reality

"Alright, I'm not going to be the only guy there though," He looked up to Gajeel who was approaching Levy "Hey you should come with us." I grinned at the Dragon Slayer

"Okay. Am I getting paid?" He never asked what it was that we were doing

"Nope."

Gajeel took a step back, bright gray eyes flicking to Levy for second "Not going then." His gruff voice seemed slightly distracted

A devilish grin found its way on my face and I looked Gajeel, who held a dull look on his face. I whispered so lightly to not be heard "Levy's going."

His Dragon Slayer hearing obviously working, as his eyes slightly brightened "On second thought," The edges of Levy's lips curled lightly at Gajeel's words "Maybe I will."

"Goody," I chirped "So I'm assuming the exceeds are coming," Wendy and Gajeel nodded "So, three, six, plus two.. seven.. Seven people. Seems a bit much." I looked at the group of people front of me

"Natsu…" Levy put her hand on her face, sighing lightly "That's ten people…"

"Its a princess after all. Maybe the person who requested our assistance will understand and be okay with it." Levy smiled, her light brown eyes flicking back to Gajeel, who was chewing on bolts from under the bar, before he noticed both Levy's and Mirajane's glares.

"Natsu." Erza said "Don't you think you should invite Lucy?"

"I was kinda thinking on making it a surprise."

Levy, Wendy and Erza all 'Awwed' after I said so "How romantic!" Levy smiled

"It'd be more romantic if you brought Lucy." Erza differed

"I'm not aiming for romance." I countered, leaning back to give Mira the request

"Who all is going?" Mira asked pulling out large black binder

"Me, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Gray, Juvia and Carla." I said smoothly

"And Lucy!" Both Erza and Levy cooed together

"Alright." Mirajane said before I could object, putting a stamp on the paper and closing the binder.

"Jeez guys." I huffed rolling my eyes and crossing my arms

"Um," Erza looked at the paper "It says formal attire."

"Yeah and?" Me and Gajeel said at the same time

"Do either of you even know what that means?" Erza's eyes wandered up to me, then flicked to Gajeel and back

* * *

I frowned lightly at the outfit given to me. "Erza," I called stepping out of the fitting room "White isn't my color." I gave her the tux back

"And the black and re-" Erza sighed heavily

"What?" I asked, my gaze wandering down Erza, her dark gray dress hugged her tightly. I was slightly taken aback.

"Okay, Gray," Erza said coldly, "You shouldn't just leave the dressing room in your underwear." She put her hand on her hip and leaned to the side slightly

"Oh, yeah," I looked down, I was in fact in nothing but my underwear, and a couple of girls waiting for their friend or something started giggling "That was a bit harsh though." I crossed my arms

"GO TRY ON THE TUX!" Erza yelled, her hellish glare sending chills down my spine

"Aye, Sir!" I yipped and ran back to my stall. I sighed and looked at the tux Levy picked out. It's main color was black, and it had a red trim and undershirt. I smirked when I saw the tie. It had a black background with orange and red flames on it. _My friends know me_. I smiled putting on the tux, then awkwardly fumbling with the tie before I gave up and walked out of the stall, holding my scarf in my hand

"Ooh." Levy smiled when I walked out earning a negative reaction from Gajeel

I smiled as Erza approached me, a slight smirk on her face "You look nice." She tied my tie, then I noticed she had her armour on again "Should I go change back?" I said when I noticed no one else had their outfits on either

"No Natsu." Erza said Stepping back and looking at me "You're going to ask Lucy to come."

I slouched and sighed "Erza I told you, I want it to be a surprise." My eyes flicked to my fellow mages, who all stood and went behind Erza "Guys?"

* * *

I rubbed the back of my neck when Lucy opened the door. I caught a glance of the inside of her apartment before she moved into the way. Of what I could see, everything was either wrapped in newspaper or in a box "Hey Lucy."

"What's up, Natsu?" She looked down at my outfit, her eyebrows slightly raised and a light shade of pink finding its way to her cheeks.

"Lucy may I ask for- Uh," I glanced down to my hand, Erza's not only crappy, but upside down handwriting barely readable "Fuck it, Lucy you wanna go to a ball with me?" I flashed her a toothy grin

"Natsu, I can't," She frowned "I have to pack, and find a place to stay and-"

"Lucy, it's tomorrow. Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Pantherlily, Happy, Carla and me are going." I stared deadly into her eyes "I Erza already bought a dress for you and I want you to go. It'll be for 6 hours. Then you can come back to your home." I picked up the box that leaned against the wall with Lucy's dress in it and held it out for her. "I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow at noon."

She hesitantly took the box and looked at me, a frown still plastered on her face.

"Okay?" I glared at her

The edges of her lips curled to reveal a lovely smile "Okay." The familiar shine returned to her eyes that makes me smile back at her.

"See ya then!" I grinned as I walked down the hallway.

With a wave, Lucy closed the door and I just barely had enough time to duck from Erza's assault. She glared at me, amber eyes penetrating my soul "What?! I got her to come!" I yelled as I jumped back

Erza stopped mid-strike "You're right." Her eyes softened for a second, before returning to the brown orbs of death "Stick to the script next time." She quickly swiped at my head, causing me to fall and hold my head

"Y-yes, Sir." I pouted lightly

* * *

"NATSU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Gajeel yelled, kicking down my door, causing it to hit me and knock me down "Erza's going to chop off your balls if you don't hurry up!"

I pushed the door away and hopped to my feet "THANKS FOR BREAKING MY DOOR BOLTS FOR BRAINS!" I ran at him, slightly restricted by my black and red tux.

He dodged and grabbed me by my hair "You better not get us dirty." His voice was deadly and cold "Or Erza'll have both our skins."

I shuddered and nodded, picking up my door and putting it in the general area it belonged before turning down the path and walking towards Erza, Levy and the others. "Hey guys." I smiled, admiring how nicely everyone cleans up "You all look nice." I looked at Gajeel "Not you though. Metal Head." I crossed my arms

"I'll fix your damn door! Now shut up about it hothead!" Gajeel snarled, glaring at me

"Hothea-"

"Both of you shut up. We have to go get Lucy." Erza interrupted, grabbing us both by our hair and walking a short distance before letting go.

We walked for a while before we got close to Lucy's place. Everyone stopped at the stairs as I went in. I looked back, suspicious of the quiet before I noticed "You guys not coming with?"

"No," Erza said "You should get her yourself."

I shrugged and went inside, walking up the stairs to get to her door. I turned the corner where Erza attacked be and noticed a large dent in the wall in the shape of a hand "Jeez Erza.." I sighed knocking on Lucy's door.

"It's open!" She called from inside.

I walked in and looked around. Alot of her things were in boxes.

 _She's not going to be upset about this I hope. Eh, If she is I'll just convince her to forgive me by helping her unpack._

Lucy came from the bathroom in a red and black dress that tightly hugged her curves and stopped mid-thigh. The hem being a fiery red. A belt-like thing that was the same fiery red wrapped around her stomach, making a big bow on her back. Each of the loopy things designed with a black flame. A cool-looking necklace dangled down to her cleavage, the thin, black chain slowly fading to a deep red only to be accessorized with a small fireball. Her Hair was up in a bun with her bangs hanging out, and a red bow holding the bun in place. I never really liked it when she wore make-up, so it made me happy to see she only had eyeliner that expanded to make a.. I wanna say.. wing...? Her shoes were high heels with red heels with a fiery design. Red straps went up to her calf, but turned black after the fiery edge that went 3/4s the way up her leg.

 _She looks hot..._

I noticed she was blushing when she saw me admiring her beauty. I never understood why that made girls so embarrassed. I feel pretty damn good when someone checks me out it's like ' _Yeah, I'm sexy, thank you. Wanna take a picture?'_

"You love nice." Lucy looked away, her cheeks a rosy pink

"Thanks. You look great." I smiled before I lunged out and grabbed her hand, pulling her with me out the door

"Wait Natsu!" She ran back into her apartment and grabbed her keys, looping them on the side of her stomach-strap-thing

 _Does she know this is a request? Why do you need your keys?_

"Why do you need your keys?"

"I carry them everywhere. Besides if you end up getting carried away by some girl, I'll need someone to dance with." She smiled, her amber eyes holding the life they normally have

 _Loke. She's surely not talking about Loke. Right?_ I clenched my teeth and looked at the floor "Yeah."

Me and Luce walked out the door and I expected to see my guildmates right there, but they were down the road heading this way with Erza at the reigns of a carriage. I slightly wept when Levy opened the door to show Gajeel nearly puking up his guts and Wendy performing Troja on him. Reluctantly I got in the carriage and Lucy sat next to me.

"On second though," I laughed leaning across Lucy to open the door and get out "Ill walk."

"Like HELL!" Gajeel leaned over and grabbed me by my hair "The devil won't let me walk, so even if she let you, I gotta go through this shit I'm making sure you go thro-" Erza started the cart, causing Gajeel to nearly puke all over Wendy "you go through it to." His deep gray eyes rolling back as he slumped over

"I'm nearly done." Wendy said as I buckled over, falling limply on Lucy's lap "Then I'll get to you Natsu."

"Mmmnurrryyyy." I groaned, falling onto the floor of the carriage

"If either of you puke on anything or anyone," She paused and me and Gajeel shuddered "You know what Ill do." She glanced back through the window, her amber gaze locking on Gajeel

Thank god. The added fear would have made me hurl right away.

"Oh god…" Gajeel sat up his face a slightly normaler shade than pure green "I'm feelin better.." He smiled lightly, closing his eyes and leaning on Levy's lap

I just now noticed that Levy was wearing normal clothes. Lucy must've read my mind because she asked "Why aren't you all dressed up Levy?"

"As soon as I get there, I have to go on a short request so I can make some money-" Gajeel put his hand over her mouth just in time to stop her from spoiling the surprise

"Oh yeah. Heh.. Money." Lucy looked down at me, the small lifelike worlds disappearing to leave the dull amber look again

 _Maybe it's just me…_ I thought for a second, questioning as of to rather Lucy just didn't like me. The idea of that made me even more queasy. But in a different way. It was weird. _Nah, we're nakama. If she didn't like me she wouldn't hang out with me so much._

"All done." Wendy chimed, her light brown eyes holding what Lucy was missing "Here we go!" Wendy smiled, her hands glowing a light green. I already started to feel slightly better

 _Why has this whole rent thing got Lucy so down? It's not like she doesn't have another place to go._

 _Ill have to ask her,_ I covered my mouth with my hand when Erza hit a bump, nearly causing me to spew _After the Troja starts working._

"Natsu I'm sorry but I don't think it's working." Wendy said when she noticed I didn't get better nearly as fast as Gajeel "I think you've already used it recently haven't you?"

"HmmMM." I covered my mouth as Erza went over another large bump "Y-Yeah." I silently sobbed

 _Or not._

* * *

Lucy pulled me out of the carriage, resting my head on her thighs. "Get ahold of yourself." Lucy lightly laughed, the liveliness in her eyes.

I stared for a while before I said anything "What's wr-" I rolled of her lap and lay face down on the grass, nearly puking my eyes out before I pulled myself up, balancing on the balls of my hands. "Why does this whole not having money thing got you so down?" I finally managed to speak, then I sat up, leaning back and propping myself up with my arms behind my back, hands in fists on the ground.

Lucy looked at me, her amber eyes still full of life. "It's just that.. There are a lot of-"

"Come on guys," Levy interrupted revealing she had already done her request and got dressed. She and Gajeel had the same theme. Gray and black. Levy had a frilly gray dress with a gray bow going around her stomach similar to Lucy's but it was black with no design on the loopy things. The main dress part stopped mid-thigh like Lucy's put there was poofy black frill that helped her dress be fluffy. The same type of frill poked out around her shoulders and breasts. She looked nice.

"You got done fast." Lucy looked up at the bluenette, who was followed by Gajeel

"I told you guys it would be a quick request. It only took about five minutes to get there, get the requester what she needed and get back." She smiled, her brown eyes twinkling "Natsu would this make you better?" My ears perked up as the script mage made some would

"How would some wood m-"

She flicked out a matched and lit it before placing it against her script. It quickly caught aflame and I hoped to my feet, enjoying the light warmth of the fire. "You're right I feel better!" I said inhaling the flames, my stomach slightly bulging.

With a light giggle, Levy help Lucy up. "We need to go meet the-"

Gajeel covered the blunette's mouth again before asking; "Where's Lily, Happy and Carla?"

"They're serving as waiters." Erza said exiting the large building "Natsu, Gajeel. Come here I need to talk to you two." Her amber eyes flicked between us before she started walking inside the ballroom

Me and Gajeel walked up to her before she stopped and let the large doors close behind her. Grabbing our ears she pulled us both close, she sharp pain causing both me and Gajeel to yell in surprise "If either of you ruin this place," She pushed our heads forward so we could look at the giant ballroom. It was all gold and white and wow. "It will be both of your skins." She released our ears and glared daggers at us.

"Aye, Sir!" Both of us said, a terrified shiver rolling its way down my spine

"I've taken care of the requirements and as long as the princess, and his ballroom.." She glared at us again "are safe, he could care less what we do."

Gajeel chuckled evilly and grinned "I know what I'm going to do." He eyed the several steel torches as they had their heads set aflame

"I think I might help you." I grinned, rolling my tongue over my teeth.

Erza grabbed both our ears again, slamming our heads together "You will not eat anything a normal human cannot." Her voice was stern and she let us go, causing us to fall to the ground, a lump forming on both our heads

"Aye, Sir.." We both said sadly

"And Natsu," Erza looked at me for a second before picking me up by my hair "You _will_ share at least _one_ dance with Lucy."

"Aye, sir!" I said holding her arms to get less of of a pull on my hair

"Good." She smiled releasing me then putting her hands on my shoulders "Make sure if she asks, it was your idea." She smiled at me

With a nod, and a smile I said "Okay!"

* * *

 **Okay that's it so far. I know it doesn't look very good so far but trust me it gets better!**

 **I had to write this before I forgot the layout because I deleted the outline .3. Anyway I've got it all under control**

 **The first chapter of my first story**

 **I hope you guys liked it, and I'm asking you guys that if you're reading this, please put your faith in me :D I think I'll start writing the chapter then post it either tomorrow or the next day. To all you NaLu shippers, ITS GONNA BE FLUFFY! :DDDDDDDD**

 **Love you guys- TashiDaPandaWolf**


	2. The Ball

Chapter 2

The Ball

"Alright, Natsu can you hear us?" Levy's voice ran over the earpiece

"Yep." I spoke quietly "How loud do I have to be to be heard?" I lowered my voice slowly as I said the sentence

"I lost you at the second 'to be.'" Erza said over the earpiece

"Or _not.._ to be!" Levy said dramatically

"Hah hah, very funny," Gajeel chimed in dully "Lets try and stay on track shall we shrimp?"

"I don't see why we can't have some fun while we do this," I said, my eyes wandering from person to person, each one dressed really fancy.

 _I wonder if these types of people dress like his all the time._ My attention was caught by a short man on a balcony raised above everyone else _Must_ _be the king…_ I noted, the large crown on his head almost to big for him

"Natsu's right." Erza's voice snapped me back to the conversation we were having "As long as you don't break anything feel free to have some fun. Just make sure to keep an eye on the princess."

"I don't even know what this princess looks like." Gray spat, his voice holding a twinge of irritation

"Come to think of it," I heard a familiar voice behind me as well as in my ear. "I don't know what she looks like either."

I turned to see Levy standing behind me. I flashed a smile and waved as music began playing. Levy stuck out her hand "Wanna dance?" She smiled as the song turned slightly upbeat

"Su-"

"Fine. You don't have to beg." Gajeel appeared out of nowhere next to Levy, grabbing her hands and scooting away

 _He's totally in love with her._ I smirked as the Iron Dragon Slayer glared at me, his metallic-gray eyes sending warnings via eye contact. I raised my hands as if to surrender and he turned, shooting one last glance at me

"Hey Natsu," Erza chimed over the earpiece "Look behind you."

"What?" I said lightly, looking back to see Lucy behind be, facing the opposite direction. "Oh." With a smile I walked up to my guildmate, putting my hand on her shoulder and wrapping my other arm around her stomach. I set my head on her shoulder "Hi Lucy," I purred smoothly, earning a slight jump from the blonde

"Jeez Natsu!" Lucy yipped "Don't scare me like that." She looked back to me, her amber eyes holding the same dull look as before "I about punched you in the nose!"

"Wouldn't have hurt." I grinned spinning her around

Lucy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "I'm not going to dancing with you now."

I looked around to find Erza, her satanic glare sending chills down my spine "Aww, come on Luce!" I flashed her a toothy grin, my charcoal eyes catching the glint of playfulness in hers

"No!" She turned around, unable to stop a smile from forming itself on her face

"I'll dance with you." A soft tone behind me caught my attention, causing me to turn around to see a rather beautiful young lady standing behind me

She had sky blue hair, with eyes to match that stuck out from her pale skin. She was slightly shorter than me, and her hair stopped mid-back. Her white shoes where simple flats with a small bow on the toes. She had a modest dress on that stopped just before her knee. It was white and poofy and had light blue lace on the trim. Despite having no sleeves, the back of the dress seamed to go up and wrap around her neck, the neck-strap being the same color as the lace at the bottom of her dress. She wore very little make-up, only having a light blue eye shadow and the common eyeliner. Her hair had the sides braided and they met in the middle of her head before the braid stopped and blended in with the rest of her hair.

 _She's rather cute._

I glanced back to Lucy, who's eyes were wide as she looked at me, then the small woman, then me again.

"Uh," I looked back over to the girl "Sure, I'd love to." I stuck out my hand and the song that was playing ended.

A dreaded feel forced itself onto me when a slow song came in over the speakers and the lights dimmed, before brightening slightly in a blue tone. The girl grabbed my hand and smiled at me, pulling me close and taking lead in the dance.

I focused on my feet, trying to keep up when I fumbled and ended up stepping on her shoes.

"Oh! Sorry!" I frowned when she giggled, and looked up to see her soft blue eyes gazing into mine. "Wh-what?"

"You're adorable." She lifted her hand to my hair, her small hand playing with my pink locks "I'm Sapphire… I'm kinda the whole reason you're here." I could notice a light blush spread on her face as she looked away

"What?" I raised a brow

"I'm the princess."

"How did you know I once a mage?" I pulled my head back slightly, my charcoal orbs scanning her face for any indication of a lie, incase she was a fake… Then I noticed the tiara

"They pink hair kinda gives it away." Her gaze fixed itself on mine, a light pink dazzle circling around her eyes

"What about you, Blue? What type of magic do you do?" A slight tremor in my heart slightly startled me as I spoke

"Well, I'm good at wind magic, but my specialty is- Oh, nevermind." She looked away, her icey eyes flicking to the side

 _Now I know shes hiding something…_ "What?" I rose my hand to pull her face back in my direction… _I'm getting rather comfortable with this girl… Eh._

A slight smirk plastered itself on her face. "I can't, my father made me promise to not use it and never to tell anyone I ever practiced it." She lightly sighed, before flashing me a bright smile

 _Whoa… She's… beautiful…_ I locked a gaze with her, admiring her features before her eyes widened and a small open mouthed smile found it's way to her features "What?" I asked, snapping back to reality

"You're eyes just changed colors… or, shades more like."

"What?"

"They have a slightly purple tint to them now…" She removed her hand from my hair and rose it to my cheek. I caught a whiff of my own scent as she did so and I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. _My scent suits her… Wait wh-_

"Hey Natsu, thanks for telling us you had eyes on the princess." Gray's voice chimed over the ear-piece, yet sounded somewhat close at the same time

I looked around to find Gray leaning against a railing over-viewing the ball. To no surprise he had no shirt and Juvia was trying desperately to put it back on.

"Oh, yeah, I got caught up in conversation." I replied lowly, lightly raising my hand from Sapphire's waist to flick off Gray "You hear that guys?"

"Loud and clear." Gajeel responded

"Got it." Wendy chirped

"What?" Sapphire drowned out the rest of the responses "Who are you talking to?"

"U- Oh I'm-" The worried look on my face wouldn't let me make up a lie "It's my friends who are here with me to help protect you." I turned my head and pulled my hair up lightly, to reveal the skin-colored ear-piece.

"Ah." She smiled, sky blue eyes twinkling before flicking back behind me, an amused expression finding it's way to her pale features.

I turned my head to see Lucy pulling Loke by his hair away from a brown haired man "Really, Loke? I summoned you to dance with me…" Her amber eyes held no emotion as he picked her up

"Sorry Luce," His smooth voice gave me chills "He was eye-balling you, and the only people allowed to do that are me and Natsu."

My eyes widened and Lucy, eyes wide as well, looked up to me, a rosy blush quickly spreading it's way onto her face

"Oh?" Sapphire's blue eyes flicked back to me, the amused look still on her face

"N-No It's not like that!" I stepped back "We're just friends!"

"Oh, Natsu calm down it's not like we're dating." She smiled "Soon we will be." she said very lowly, no normal person would have been able to hear, but I, am no normal person.

 _She likes me.._ I smiled, a fluttery feeling rising in the pit of my stomach. _Ugh, what's happening…?_ I put my hand on my stomach. _This happens whenever I go somewhere alone with Lucy, but she's way over there…_ I turned my head, gaze locking on her as she danced with Loke, who I could see bare his teeth as a threat to the same brown-haired man he nearly fought before.

For some reason this guy looked odd. He was dressed fancy, but he just kinda stood out oddly… He's someone to keep an eye on. He flicked off Loke, and I saw Loke rouse from the corner of my eye, catching my attention as Lucy Held him by his hair. I focused on Lucy, her amber eyes looking at the ground sadly. I stopped dancing before Sapphire noticed I had stopped paying attention. I was about to go over and steal her from Loke before Sapphire pulled me in her direction, locking eyes with me as a dark glint circled her eyes and I got lost in her light gaze.

The song ended and the next song picked up, holding a happy tone. A smile found it's way to my face as we danced.

 _Wasn't I going to do something…?_ The thought dwelled for a moment before Sapphire turned and ran from me, heading towards the large white doors. With a chuckle I sat there for a second giving the girl a head start. I turned my head again, trying to figure out what it was that I was thinking about.

"Luce," I whispered, turning to see if Lucy was still with Loke. Or more like to see if she still had that sad look on her face.

Lucy was smiling and dancing with Loke, and the brown haired guy was gone, so I turned back to the way the princess went. The doors had just closed, so I assumed she went outside

"What the hell Natsu you're supposed to be watching the girl." Gray's annoying voice rang in my ears, and I looked up to see him reluctantly putting his shirt on and turning around

"Don't worry, Ill get her back to the ball in a minute." I ran to the doors and opened them "Shit.." I whispered lowly, then the doors closed behind me, causing a small breeze that blew a familiar scent to my nose."Got ya." I turned around, only to be met by Sapphire wrapping her arms around my neck and her lips smashing themselves against mine.

Something didn't feel right. In the pit of my stomach something repulsed me when she did so. I stepped back and pushed her away, locking her gaze for a second

"Wh-what's wrong?" Her blue eyes were circled by a familiar light pink glint

The flutter returned and then realization hit me square in the face. _Emotion Magic..._

"I get it now." I huffed scratching my head, flattered that she'd try that on me

"Get what?" She said innocently

"You're 'top-secret magic.'" I smirked "You can control emotions can't you?" I said it plainly, less question-like than it should have been.

She crossed her arms. _She's not denying_

"Can I ask how you found out?"

"Well, you made me feel a way only my Luce can. Theres also the fact that you made yourself my only focus. It probably would have worked if you had done it farther away from a certain blonde I know." I crossed my arms and stood tall, mocking her stance "Do you use that often?"

Sapphire's arms came undone and she slouched slightly and flicked her eyes to the side "I've done it twice. You're a Dragon-Slayer aren't you?" She looked back up at me.

I nodded, and she let out a huff "The last one was too. You both already fell in love I guess. That or I'm just terrible at this magic." She puffed her cheeks out and pouted.

 _Love? Is that what it is?_

 _Do I love Lucy….? Is that why I get a weird feeling in my stomach every time I sneak into her room and she's asleep._

 _Is that why when we went on a request on our own, and Lucy got cornered, even knowing she could handle it herself I risked losing the request to protect her…?_

 _Eh, nah. That just me looking out for my nakama…. Right..?_

"You look like a two year old." I laughed lightly, blowing off the 'in love with Lucy' thing

"Whatever!" She stormed off, away from the ball

"NATSU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET YOUR LAZY ASS BACK IN HERE AND CHEER UP BUNNY GIRL!" Gajeel roared over the ear-piece

"Gajeel…" Wendy said quietly

"HE'S THE STUPID FUCK WHO UPS-"

"GAJEEL OTHER PEOPLE HAVE EARS,NOW LOWER YOUR VOICE." Levy screeched, causing my ear-piece to squeak loudly in my ear.

"Jeez, both of you shut up before you break these things. Or worse, someones ear." Gray chimed in

"STAY OUT OF IT." Both Gajeel and Levy roared at the same time

"Okay guys Ill come in just stop-" I paused as I noticed the familiar brown-haired man shove Sapphire into a car "GUYS COME OUT HERE!" I yelled quickly running at the car "THE PRINCESS IS GETTING KIDNAPPED!"

"Oh shit!" One of the guys said as she slammed the door and hopped in the sunroof, closing that as well as they took off

"DAMN IT NATSU YOU HAD ONE JOB!" Gray yelled, and I heard the doors open as I ran

"GIVE HER BACK YOU ASSWADS!" I roared, preparing for a Fire Dragon Roar, when the black car began having waves go through it, before it disappeared

"What the f-"

"Gray." Erza stopped him from cursing

 _Fuck shit ass titfuck dickballs bitchfuck fuck…. I hope she can't read minds….._

"What the hell are you doing Natsu?!" Gajeel yelled running up to me, and picking me up by my head

"I turned around for half a se-"

Gajeel slammed both of our faces on the ground "Use your god damned nose!" Gajeel inhaled deeply, and I could see the look of disgust on his face as he smelled the many different scents on the street. "Ugh…" He looked as if he was about to puke, but he kept trying

I took in a small whiff of the street as I breathed, and I instantly gagged. "What the fuck is this…" I rubbed my hand on the street, and a ripple of green letters surrounded me and Gajeel, then fanned out like I poked still water

"It looks like something Freed would do." Gray touched the ground, trying to imitate what I did, but to no avail "Isn't he with Laxus and them on the other side of town?"

"It's not Freed." Gajeel sniffed again, causing him to shiver before he stood up "It is his type of magic though, but it's covered in something…" Gajeel did the same as Gray, causing the spell to ripple again, but this time it stopped just after the gang

Juvia touched the ground before her eyes flashed up to Gray "Juvia thinks it's water." She said dully looking at the ground

"Water.." I touched the ground, and when the ground didn't ripple I lowered my face to the ground and sniffed "Ugh.." I gagged "It still sme-"

I stood up and ran the direction that the car disappeared in. Without stopping I slouched down and ran my finger against the ground, soon the ripples returned and I followed the path they highlighted.

Me and Gajeel ran ahead, leaving everyone else behind. I flashed my eyes over to him before looking straight again. I noticed the strong smell of the street lighten up a small bit, so I stopped and lowered my nose to the ground, hesitantly taking in the potent aroma.

"Wendy, Carla and Happy," I heard Erza speak "Go back to cheer up Lucy."

 _Lucy… Damn it why do I always get caught up in shit like this when she needs me!?_

I ran faster, then stopped when the ripples stopped. Slightly confused I shoved my nose to the ground.

"The scent sto-"

"Shh." Gajeel spat, tilting his head to the side lightly "You hear that?"

I stood up and copied his pose. _Shes here. I can hear her breathing… I can hear their footsteps as they walk._ I crouched down, flexing my legs in preparation "You ready?"

"She did it to you too," Gajeel's metallic gray eyes locked with mine "Didn't she."

"What are you talking about? You know what, not now lets just save her."

Gajeel hesitantly crouched down with me, then we both jumped up, onto the roof of a nearby building. We both ducked down when we saw the princess tied up and surrounded by people.

"Guys… We've got eyes on her." Gajeel said lowly, most likely to low "You copy?"

No response. I stopped waiting for a response and started trying to hear the conversation going on across the alley. They were whispering… but that never stopped me before.

"Where did you learn it?" The large, dark clothed man asked, pulling out a lighter. My eyes brightened at the sight

Sapphire had been gagged, so she shook her head 'no.'

"Last chance." Her flicked on the lighter, a small red flame forming, then oddly growing and wrapping around the tied-up princess, without touching her

 _Fire magic.._

"Tell me who taught you."

"Boss," One of the goons surrounding Sapphire chimed in

"What?"

The turned to the street and pointed to the gang and put a finger on his lips. Erza and them ran right by. ~Damn~

Sapphire was staring at the flames, then hesitantly nodded. The man removed her gag and stared at her for a second.

"Got a plan?" Gajeel whispered

"Yeah. You make a diversion, I'll run up behind him and get rid the lighter…" I licked my lips, then began hopping roofs to on the opposite side of Gajeel. Gajeel stared wide eyed at the princess. _Did I miss something..?_

The man with the torch began laughing "You actually told us!" He bent over, holding his stomach "That old woman knows magic? She doesn't even look like a mage!" He stood up "I feel like it's a dead end so, sorry princess. I'm going to have to kill you."

"That doesn't sound like a very good plan." Gajeel said dully, standing up and chewing on a steel pipe "But you're a villain so, what's to be expected?" He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders.

Everyone looked at him, with a almost amused expression.  
 _I suggest you not take us Dragon Slayers lightly._

"Who the fuck are you?" The same henchman said, stepping forward and clenching his fists next to them.

I noticed a light red glow coming from one hand, and a light blue glow coming from the other.

~This is new… Looks fun.~ I smiled, preparing to jump up

"I'm here to save the princess." Gajeel stuck out his hand, his arm turning gray from the steel coat he applied "Now why not just make this easy and hand her over?"

"Ha!" The man with the lighter laughed, and a flame shout out and swirled around his men "Five against one. No matter how we play it, it's going to be easy for us."

"I've been looking forward to a fight." One of the goons said, and the rest agreed.

"Hmm," The leader complied "Go get him."

 _Now._

* * *

 **~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND you all hate me. Good way to come back, Tashi, leave everyone with a really shitty cliff hanger, Break your promise of fluff, Have a a boring chapter, and NO ACTION**

 **~Cries Deeply~**

 **Sorry I haven't updated, I broke my wrist and found that one handed typing made me want to die.**

 **I love you all, and I've been typing so much since I got my cast off I wouldn't be surprised if I finished the next chapter today. I plan to update either tomorrow or the next day (FOR REAL THIS TIME) SORRY FOR THE NON-FLUFF TO THE PEOPLE WHO I PROMISED FLUFF IT WILL BE HERE SOON THOUGH I PROMISE! letsjusthopeidontbreakmyotherwrist**

 **I feel like I did really bad... Please leave a review if you see something I could do better,** **something** **you liked, or just anything! Also feel free to DM me :D Ill reply as soon as I can.**

 **Sorry for the wait, Love you all, Bai! :D**


	3. Love?

Chapter Three

Love?

 _Now._

I ran up behind the dude holding the lighter, and kicked his hand, causing the lighter to fly up into the air. The guy scream, I didn't know if it was from pain or surprise that I was there, but he grabbed his hand and tried to kicked me in the side.

"Nice try." I huffed, grabbing his leg. I pushed his leg up causing him to fall back. I was about to punch him, but two of his henchmen came after me.

One of them slammed his fist on the ground, then concrete chains and shackles connected themselves to my wrists and ankles. Before I had time to react the other jumped up, higher than I thought possible for a non-Dragon Slayer, then quickly fell down and punched me in the chest.

"Where are you two?" Levy's voice rang in my ears. I was slightly confused then I remembered.. _Ear-piece…_ I ignored her and continued to fight

"Shit what are you guys?" I snarled, trying to pull one of my hands to hold my chest, but failing do to the chains shortness

"The one that punched me stood up tall "I am Izi, A wind mage." He pointed to the other "This is Aza, my brother. He's more of a alchemist than a mage."

"DAMN IT IZI!" The alchemist growled, forming spear in his hand and attacking his brother.

"Um," I interrupted "Aren't you supposed to be attacking me?" _Oh shit you idiot you should've used that opportunity to escape._ I cursed myself when they both stopped mid-punch and grinned evilly at me.

They stood straight, then I heard a loud 'THUNK' and they both fell forward, revealing Gajeel was standing behind them, his arms long studded steel rods "How many times do I have to save your ass?"

"Gajeel had to save Natsu?" Gray's voice picked up over the ear-piece "THAT'S PRICELESS!" He began laughing uncontrollably _I'm going to kick his ass after this_

"I had it under control." I yanked on the chains, causing them to snap and break in several places "I had a plan and everything."

"You never have a-"

"BEHIND YOU!" Sapphire yelled, causing both of us to look at her, then behind us

The leader guy was standing again, and he had the lighter. "I hate people." He hissed under his breathe, flicking the lighter on. "Roska, Zaken, Keen," He paused, looking back to his remaining henchmen.

I ignored what he said and started whispering to Gajeel "Wasn't the last one the one with red and blue magic?"

"Yeah." He whispered back "We started fighting, then he said he was after you instead, so the other two came after me. Damn they were fast…" He scratched the back of his neck "So Ill go after the two speedsters and you got the other two?"

"Yeah."

Before either of us could start running, walls of fire surrounded us both, separating us from each other and the princess. The wall opened and … Keen?... appeared before it closed again

"Hello, Natsu Dragneel." A devilish grin plastered itself on his face.

"Natsu." Erza tried to get my attention "Where are you?"

His teeth were ragged and sharp. Kinda like mine. His eyes had a light blue base, wit a deep red circling his pupil. He had oddly sharp ears, and his hair was red, and reminded me of fire. It was kinda like the red version of my hair, but longer, down to his shoulders. He had cream colored skin, sorta like he likes being outside, but not like that at all. He had broad shoulders, and muscular arms. He had a tattoo on his arm…. Yeah that's a tattoo not a guildmark… But it spiraled around his arm and ended at his wrist with what looked to be a arrow. The other side disappeared behind his shirt. He wore a chain necklace, that had a black orb as a charm. He was taller than me, and he somehow knew me.

"Uh, I'm sorry who are you?" _This is like Sting all over again…_

He was slightly taken aback by my question "Y-you don't remember me…?" He looked at the ground, his eyes wide and with a sad expression

"Should I?"

"It doesn't matter." He stuck his hand into the fire, causing it to spiral around his arm "Ill give you a new one." He smiled again, and pushed both of his hands forward. Ice shot towards me, spiraled by fire

 _What!?_

It hit me in the stomach, causing me to skidd back some, then I tood straight up. "Jeez all of you are weird. None of you even have to say anything for your spells to work." Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the 'speedsters' fly by. By the looks of it he was out cold.

"Weird? Ha, we think of it as further evolved." He repeated the move, but this time I jumped above it, forcing me to land in the middle of it, so I used Fire Dragon's Breathe to block the rest.

"So you are a Dragon Slayer!" Keem clasped his hands together, and grinned, a light blush appearing on his face.

"I'm sorry how is it you know me?" I inspected the fire walls

"The first request you ever took. You were so excited and happy, and you looked so weak…"

 _Weak?_ I frowned, stitching my brows together. _I'll make him regret that._

"So me and my boss at the time tried to rob you. You blew us off as nothing." His eyes widened and his pupils dilated "So I-"

"You know what?" I interrupted "I don't care." I heard Sapphire scream, so instead of waiting, I blew out as much air as I could before shoving my face into the fire walls and sucking in.

 _Oh my god…_ My eyes fluttered _This fire tastes great…_ I ate all the flames and the leader man was by Sapphire, his eyes flicking from his lighter to me.

"What the fuck took you so long flambo?" Gajeel huffed, holding his arm up to reveal multiple burns

"Sorry," I grinned, facing Keem again "You said," I paused and changed my stance, "I was weak."

Keem smiled, changing his stance as well, but to a more defensive pose "Yeah, what are you going to do about it you little weakling?"

I let out a low growl, and my vision focused on him, everything else fading away "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" I growled/yelled, a large amount of fire shooting from my mouth towards Keem.

The fire turned and went up, just before it was able to hit Keem. _That guy._ I turned around, snarling as my suspicions were confirmed. Their boss could control fire. _Damn this looks familiar… Never mind. It doesn't matter._ I ran at the leader, my fists aflame

"ZACK!" Keem yelled, just then I felt a harsh blast of cold hit my back and I fell forward

"DAMN IT GAJEEL A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE!" I growled looking over to Gajeel

"IVE GOT MY OWN PROBLEMS, DEAL WITH IT YOURSELF." Gajeel huffed, trying to punch the one guy he was fighting

Just then my previous attack crashed onto me, enveloping me in flames. _Damn,_ I clenched my teeth _I can't eat my own fire…_

The assault stopped and I just sat there for a second thinking of what I should do.

"Give it up Nats-" Keem stopped, a pained look on his face. Then I noticed a black shoe in front of his crotch area

"Finally found you idiots." Gray said when Keem fell forward. "What's so hard about taking out six guys?"

"Shut the fuck up." I huffed crossing my arms and looking back to the boss, Zack, who had his flames wrapped around Sapphire again. With no effort I sucked up the flames and laughed as I ran at him "Fire Dragon's ROAR!" Flames shot from my mouth again and again Zack used his magic to move my fire to his advantage… Or so he thought

I started running at Gajeel, quickly followed by my fire. Gajeel glanced over to me and smiled. He caught my drift. He managed to grab his attacker and hold him in front of me. Just before the flames hit me, I jumped behind Gajeel and used them both as a shield.

"You actually have pretty good plans sometimes." Gajeel dropped the now unconscious speedster.

" _Sometimes?_ I have good plans _ALL_ the time." I boasted, crossing my arms behind my back.

I locked back to the leader to see Erza mercilessly attacking him, and Gray untying Sapphire

"We saved the brat." Gajeel huffed, metallic eyes looking over to me. I could see the question in his eyes

"Yeah." I looked over to him "She did."

"She downgraded." He said dully

"Oh PLEASE!" I laughed jumping on him.

Just before I could land a good punch on him, Erza grabbed us both by our hand and threw us on the ground. Her satanic glare bearing down on us, as she pulled out her swords "If either of you ignore me again," She stabbed her blades into the concrete next to our necks "I wont miss next time."

* * *

"Thanks again. Oh and sorry about the whole…" Sapphire looked ahead to the gang "You know.."

"Yeah, it's… Well why don't you not use that on anyone again?" I looked down to the bluenette "If someone wants to be with you they should feel it for themselves, not because you put a spell on them." I looked up, frown still plastered on my face

"Where are you Natsu?" Wendy chimed in over the ear-piece

"I'm nearly to the ball." I answered

"Lucy's looking for you." My eyes widened slightly "Loke left her and she bored."

"Why can't you entertain her?" I crossed my arms and stopped

"She's looking for you."

"Okay." I started again "I-"

"Natsu." Erza glared back to me "You still have to dance with her."

"Aye sir!" I started running, trying to put distance between me and the red-headed mage

* * *

"Natsu?" Lucy's voice caught my attention

"Oh, hey Lucy!" I smiled, sticking my hand out, hoping she wouldn't notice the blood on my knuckles

"Jeez, Natsu," She pushed my hand to the side and put her hands on my face, lightly poking my cheek

I flinched lightly at the sudden pain.

"What'd you get in a fight?"

"Oh, yeah it was nothing," I looked to the left _Idiot. You can't just fight someone and not get injured._ "No big deal."

"Come on," She grabbed my hand "We need to find Wendy so she can atleast make sure it isn't infected."

"Honestly," I pulled her back and turned her around "I'm fine."

 _She looks perfectly fine… She looks happy. I'm so confused… I'm glad, but confused_

She scowled at me, her amber eyes locking with mine. "Natsu. Let me take care of you."

"Fine, but don't waste Wendy's energy." I looked over past all the heads in my way "There are booths and tables over there." I pointed behind Lucy

Without hesitation, she pulled my hand and lead me to a booth. Matching the ballroom, they had golden frames with white cushions. The table was white, and had a golden.. fern-like print.

She pushed me into the booth, and with a stern look on her face she said "Stay."

"I'm not a dog." I crossed my arms, slightly flinching at a sudden pain in my chest

"You sure do act like one." She huffed walking away.

She looks nice in that dress. _Fire suits her._ My eyes followed the fiery trim that went from the edge of her dress to the middle of her back. The black base color of the dress really helped the reds and oranges of the fire to stand out.

" _The other one was to. You've both already fallen in love, I guess." ... "You've both already fallen in love, I guess." … "... already fallen in love.."_

 _Fallen in love…. Have I fallen in love with Lucy…? What does it take to fall in love with someone..?_

 _Uh… Caring.._

* * *

"Owww…" Lucy grunted, her blonde hair a mess and crazy

"Lucy," I let go of the branch I was swinging from "Are you okay?" I put my hand on her ankle, checking to make sure it wasn't broken

"Yeah," He looked at her ankle "It just hurts.." She pouted and pulled her leg up to her, her ankle being held securely with her hands "Help me up." She stuck out her hand

"No, you're not going to walk on it if it hurts." I stood up and crossed my arms

"Oh, come on, Natsu!" She shook her hand at me "Just help me up I'll be fine."

I looked down to my calf, the long cut still bleeding a small bit. _This might hurt a small bit._ "You're not walking." I grabbed her hand, then quickly pulled her up and slid my head under her arm and grabbed her side with my other hand, pulling her onto my back.

She yelped when I forced myself to stand nearly straight, causing her to be forced upwards to a more comfortable position on my back. I winced at the pain in my calf as I walked, but tried to ignore it.

Lucy hadn't said a word, she just wrapped her arms around my neck to get a better hold, so I released her hand and slipped my hands under her thighs, to keep her from falling

* * *

 _Yeah I care about Lucy._

 _Jealousy… Can other guys around Luce make me jealous?_

* * *

"Oh, stop it!" Lucy giggled, lightly punching the blue haired man next to her

"It's true," He slowly moved closer "You're beautiful. How can you be so self-conscious." His charming smile gave me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach

"Oh, well," She looked away, a light blush painted onto her cheeks

 _She likes this…?_

"You wanna... go get dinner sometime?" His smooth voice sounded like nails down a chalkboard to me

"Oh," Her amber eyes looked up to his deep gray ones "Are you asking me," She put her hand on her chest "On a date?"

They both shared a pink tint on their faces now. _This guy. There is no way Luce would go on a date with this guy._

"Well," He lightly chuckled, "Yeah."

 _Not a cha-_

"Sure." She smiled at the man as she bit her lip

 _.. What?_

The blue haired man scooted closer to Lucy, slowly wrapping his arm around her. My vision blurred and focused on him. _Get your hands of my Lucy._ A low growl escaped my throat, causing me to snap back to reality to find Lucy looking at my wide eyed

"Uh," I grinned at her "That was my stomach, better go get some food!" I stood up and started walking down the hallway, fists clenched

* * *

 _Oh.. Heh, yeah._

 _Let's see um… Would I risk my own well being…?_

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, her nails leaving marks on the wooden railing

"Damn it," I huffed, holding my side and wiping my mouth. "I think that last one took all my energy, I looked back to Lucy, horror forcing itself onto me when I was Lucy lose grip with one of her hands

"AHH NATSUUU!" She yelled, her other hand slowly slipping.

"Luce!" I yelled running in her direction, my legs aching with every step "I'm coming Luce, just hold on!" I tripped, scrapping my elbows as I did so. I quickly stood up and ran in her direction, my feet slowly gaining speed as Lucy's grip loosened "Luce!"

She lost her grip, and fell just moments before I could grab her. "Natsu!" Her brown eyes looked up at me, almost in slow motion she fell, tears welling up in her eyes

"Lucy!" I said breathlessly, and without thinking I hurled myself over the railing, the many flights of stairs flying by as I reached out to grab her

"Natus!" She scream, her hand reaching out to grab mine.

I could see the ground slowly growing closer, panic striking me I reached out farther, Grabbing her hand and pulling her towards me "It's okay." I hugged her for a second "I've got you." I turned, my back to the ground and I wrapped my arm around her back and neck "I've got you…" I repeated, closing my eyes in preparation to the upcoming impact. I blacked out.

"stu.. Natsu please wake up!" I felt a familiar warmth wrap itself around me "Natsu!" The cracked voice rang in my ears again.

 _Lucy… She's crying… "_ L-Lucy…" I choked, opening my eyes to see the blonde, tears streaming down her face

* * *

 _Only a little…_ I laughed a bit, my charcoal orbs looking down to the ground and admiring the gold design on the ballroom floor _What else…_

 _According to Juvia, lust is one of the requirements.._

 _I-I'de rather not think about that one._ I felt the heat rise to my cheeks

 _She makes me feel so awkward, and fuzzy and-_

"Okay Natsu," Lucy caught my attention, holding a silver tray just high enough so I couldn't see what was on it

"What's that?" I pointed to the tray in her hand

She sat down next to me and put the tray on the table. Multiple bandages and gauzes with a needle and some thread. There were other things as well but I looked up at her with a questionable look "Needle and thread? How bad do you think I am?"

"Well that cut on your cheek is pretty deep." She said as she grabbed a cotton ball and some peroxide "You said I could take care of you, so I'm going to take care of you." Her amber eyes locked with mine for a second before she the cotton ball to my cheek

"Ow!" I huffed, leaning back, pushing her arm away

"You didn't even notice the pain before, you can't handle a little bit of peroxide?" Lucy crossed her arms, a stern look on her face

"Eh…"

"Oh, come on Natsu." She moved closer, pressing the cotton ball on my cut again "I care about you, so let me help." Her ember gaze locked with mine, and she let a warm smile find it's way onto her face as she did so

 _She cares…. Well yeah, Of course, I knew that. That doesn't mean she loves me._

"Whatever." I watched the multiple people dance as the songs plaid. A small smile found it's way onto my face from the attention I was getting _Yeah,_ I chuckled lightly _I love Lucy…_ My eyes snapped up to Gray's previous position. He was now up there with Sapphire, Juvia holding a death grip on his arm. _I wouldn't mind if Luce did that…_ A warm feeling bubbled up in my stomach, quickly followed by a sharp on my cheek.

I looked up to see Lucy threading a string through my cheek "Ow." I huffed plainly

"Suck it up bub." She smiled, tying a knot in the string, then cutting it

She did other things, but I was too busy admiring the way Juvia held Gray to notice.

"All done." She snapped me back to reality, causing our gazes to lock for long seconds "Uh," She blushed and looked away

"Thanks." I put my hand on her shoulder "I feel better now…. Not that I hurt in the first place but,"

"Hey!" Lucy punched my arm

"Ow," I rubbed my arm, pouting "I'm still sore." I said mockingly

She laughed and looked down, her gaze softly locking on the floor.

 _Yes, I know it now._

 _She'll be mine. She truly will be_ my _Luce. In time…_

I moved closer to Lucy, wrapping my arms around her and earning a surprised yelp. I moved farther to the edge of the booth, and stood up, still holding Lucy in my arms. "Would you like to dance?" I smiled, admiring her beauty

"Sure." She smiled

We walked a small bit farther into the crowd before we started dancing. Another case of my good luck caused the song to change from the slightly upbeat song to yet another slow song. _Why does this party have so many slow songs? It's not a ba- Oh wait. It is a ball. I'm a idiot._

I looked down to Lucy, a light shade of pink painted onto her cheeks as she slowly scooted closer. She left quite a bit of distance between us, at least compared to other couples dancing around us. "Hey," I turned my head to the side lightly and Lucy looked up to me "It's just me."

I rose my hand from her waist to her back, and gently pulled her closer "Don't worry."

We danced together for a while, her arms tightly wrapped around my neck, and my hand placed firmly on her waist

 _I love you Lucy._ I wanted to say it, but I knew it wasn't the time. _What the hell, why am I so rational all of a sudden._

I saw a flash of blue, quickly followed by black and I glanced over to see Gray and Juvia dancing romantically "Copy cat." I huffed, making sure the ear-piece could pick that up

"SHUT UP NATSU!" Gray yelled, causing a lot of the couples to look over to him

"You two always find a way to fight huh?" Lucy stopped dancing and leaned back slightly

"Well, Ice brains always picking a fight." I smiled at her, catching a ball of ice with my hand, igniting it and quickly melting the ice ball

"What'd you call me flambo?!" Gray ran at me, fist in hand

Out of no where, Erza appeared, grabbing us both my the hair and slamming us together "I told you," She let us go, both of us slumping down "No fighting." Her demonic glare locked on me

"I didn't… Do anything…." I laid limp on the floor, hoping that she wouldn't punish me for talking back

"Stop the problem before it starts." She crossed her arms and spread her legs.

"Uh… Erza…. From here…." My eyes went wide

"What." She huffed looking down at me

"Black… Kinky." Gray said, blood oozing from his nose

Erza's eyes widened and she quickly shoved her foot into Gray's face to cover his eyes, a slight blush spreading it's way onto her face "Don't you ever... " She paused, looking over to me "Say... kinky... again."

"Aye, sir.." Both me and Gray groaned in unison

I heard Lucy lightly giggle and my charcoal orbs flicked over to her _Lucy_

 _I wont ever look up anyone else's dress but Lucy's._

 _She'll be 100% okay with that._

 _Right?_

* * *

 **WELP THERES YOUR ACTION AND SOME FLUFF FOR YA**

 **I'M SORRY I POSTED-caps- this later than I should have. I got kinda caught up watching jacksepticeye and stayed up until 5 am. Luckily, I had already typed the story and just didn't want to post it. So here it is. 12:34 am and I'm just now posting this. I'm sorry. I should have posted at least 35 minutes ago. I love you all. I like this every other day basis, so you can expect another chapter on Sunnnnn Eh. I'm doing something… I can't remember right now so yeah. Either Sunday or Monday.**

 **:D Love you all**

 **Please review and/or DM**

 **I'd love to hear from you all.**

 **-Love Wolfie**


	4. Dragon Slayers

Chapter Four

Dragon Slayer

"Hey, Natsu I'll go collect the-" Levy once again nearly blew our cover, and once again was stopped by Gajeel

"Come on, Shrimp, you gotta be more careful than that." His large hand covering her face "Thats like the fifth time now." He muttered as he carried her away by her face

"What was that about Natsu?" Lucy lifted her head from my shoulder to look at me

"Nothing, Luce," My charcoal orbs staring passionately into hers "It's nothing."

"No," She leaned back slightly, her amber gaze flicking in between my eyes "What is it."

"Nothing." I repeated, staring back into her eyes

"Natsu." She held a stern look

"Lucy." I looked back at her, my smile fading into a straight face "It's nothing important, just a thing between me, Levy and Gajeel." _It felt terrible lying to her. Im not going to be doing this often._

"Fine." Lucy turned her head, a annoyed look on her face

"Oh, come on Luce," I put my hand under her chin, pulling her to face me. She averted her eyes, a sour look still on her face "Luce? Luuuceee?"

She grunted at me, and her face twisted more. _You stubborn little girl._ Lucy pulled her arms from my neck and crossed them in front of her. I wrapped my arm around her back to keep her from moving away when she leaned back more. _I can't ruin the surprise. That'd be rude._

 _I know exactly what will pull her out of that mood. Just place my finger under her chin and pull her in for a kiss... She'd probably be more confused than anything else as of to why I did that… But she also might kiss me back. Then she'd be mine, and I wouldn't have to be paranoid and possessive like Gajeel. Heh, who am I kidding? I'd be eight times as possessive._

I laughed lightly and let her go "Fine, be that way." I turned around and started walking towards the 'king.'

 _If she's going to act that way though, I'll just go collect the money and go home then. I danced with her, so Erza isn't going to kill me, I did my job, all I have to do is tell the gang and get the money. It would be nice to dance with her again, this time without her-_

"Alright, fine, I'll find someone else to dance with. I dont need you Natsu."

I sharp pain exploded in my chest when she said so. I know she's just being stubborn, and she doesn't mean it in that way, but that really hurt. I put my hand on my chest and kept walking, only to be met by Levy before I could get out of view of the stubborn blonde that I loved.

"Here you go," Levy smiled, pushing a silver suitcase my direction

I looked back to Lucy to make sure she wasn't facing me, then I grabbed the suitcase and headed towards the door "Thanks," I muttered under my breath "If she starts looking for me tell her I'm heading home, but uh.." I looked around "Don't tell Erza…"

"Okay!" Levy smiled

"If she asks I'm not lying." Gajeel huffed duly, ruby red gaze elsewhere

"Alright, bye!" I turned and waved, bumping into someone as I did so

"Hey, you simple-minded buffoon!" The man glared at me, his colorful blue gaze sending daggers

I looked back at him, then raised my hand to a fist and set it aflame with a smile "You wanna go?!" A devilish grin painted its way onto my face

The man looked at my hand, then removed his hat, revealing his short, blue guy had rather broad shoulders, and skinny arms. His hair was curly and everywhere, with the sides shorter than the top. We were about the same hieght, him being a small bit taller. His legs where longer than normal peoples, just like mine. We had a oddly similar build.. It kinda creeped me out… His hair having navy blue tips, with the rest of it being a dull sort of sky blue, if the sky had a light gray tint. His hair gave away the fact that he wasn't a non-wizard, unless he was one of _those_ people. His eyes had navy blue rims, which quickly faded to a very bright blue near his pupil, only for the pupil to be rimmed with white.

His stance and voice quickly changed to something way less formal "Hell ya!" He rose his fists aswell "I didn't know mages went to these kinds of things!" A large toothy grin, similar to mine, plastered on his face

"Wait aren't you-"

"Natsu," Erza's voice startled me "If you break anything here," A cold pause made me gulp and drop the suitcase "You will be a woman by the time I'm done with you."

I crossed my legs and put my hands over my crotch. I then looked back to see the furious red-head glaring at me, her sword in hand "A-aye, sir…" I whimpered looking back to my soon to be opponent "H-how ab-about we go outsi-side?"

"You scared of her?" He looked back to Erza, then started laughing "I'm assuming she's in your guild to have had you scared like that."

"A-aye," I straightened up slightly when Erza walked in front of me "I-I would ru-run if I were you.."

"Hello," The blue haired man stuck out his hand "I'm Flask. Flask Dorndale, and you are?"

Erza looked at his hand for a moment, before roughly grabbing his hand, squeezing tightly. The bluenette, Flask, slightly cringed at the pain "I am Erza Scarlet. Also known as Titania, Queen of the Fairies." The boldness of her voice sending chills down my spine.

"Who?"

Erza fell to her knees, amber gaze spaced out to nowhere and her face holding a expression similar to one who's had their heart ripped out, hammered into millions of pieces, then had the dust put back in there chest.

 _Hmm…_

"Anyway…" Flask rose his fists again "Let's go!"

"Yea-" I looked back down to Erza "Can we go outside?" I looked around to see a small crowd surrounding us

"Come on, Pinkie!" He slapped his fist with his hand "Let's amuse the crowd!"

 _He's one for a show? This should be fun._

I stood up tall and tilted my head to the side, a smug smile on my face. I pointed to myself with my thumb and said "You should prove that you're worthy enough to fight someone as powerful and strong as me!"

Flask lowered his fists "Aren't powerful and strong the same th-"

"Come and find me, _Blue_!" I grinned before darting towards the ballroom doors, forcing my way through the crowd, and then pushing open the doors and forcing them closed. I jumped onto the roof of the ball room and laid down flat on the slanted gold tiles

Flask burst through the doors, quickly followed by several people. I strong breeze blew up, allowing me to catch his scent, which was thickly covered by the bystanders. _I'll sneak up behind him after he runs in whatever direction he thinks I've gone._ I watched his face carefully, deeply inhaling his scent. _He'll never see me coming._ The breeze stopped, before switching directions and blowing down the roof and into the streets. His nose twitched and he lifted his head, nose still twitching. _Is he..?_

His gaze quickly flicked up to me "I found you!" I grinned, jumping up fist in the air

"Eh?!" With me to shocked to react, her ended up punching me in the back on the head, slamming my face into the tiles, causing them to break "Heh," I quickly rolled over and kicked him across the roof "You did, huh?" I grinned as I wiped some of the shards from the tiles off my face

 _This kids got the nose of a dragon._ I laughed, causing him to change form a fighting stance to a normal one. _Lets see if he's got the skills of one._

I ran at him, fists blazing and his stance quickly changed and he just barely jumped out of my way. I jumped up after him and caught him by the leg, spinning and throwing him onto the roof across the street, only for him to catch himself, and skid across the roof. We both ran for each other and meet in the middle, just above a gap that fell down into a alleyway. When we met, I punched him in the stomach and forced him down towards the alley, only for him to grab me by my ankle and slam me down onto the concrete.

"Shit," I sat up, rolling my shoulders "You're pretty damn quick."

He looked at me with a slightly surprised look "You're tough as fuck."

I grinned up and him and quickly ran his direction, landing a strong uppercut. His head snapped back down and he spin around and kicked me in the side, only for me to block it with my fore arm. He didn't give me a chance to attack before he swung his fist around to my face, I successfully ducked out of the way and swung my foot around to knock him off his feet. He jumped just in time and came down with a fist aimed at my chest, and I rolled out of the way.

I forced my legs up, then I quickly rolled back down and landed on my feet, running at him with fists blazing, Flask jumped up and behind me. I quickly turned and caught his fist in between my arms, spinning it around and forcing him to the ground. I threw down my fist, only for him to roll out of the way, causing me to slam my fist into the cold, damp concrete, forming a small hole.

"Fuck," I set my fists aflame again "Hold still so I can kick your ass!" I ran at him again, sending many punches in his direction, only for him to duck out of the way.

"I will if you do the same!" He sent a forceful punch into my stomach, knocking me back slightly

I quickly thrust myself forward, ramming my head into his stomach

Slightly frustrated with the fact that only about 5 of my many advances hit him, I stood straight up, letting my flames engulf my arms "Alright buddy," I crouched down, the grin on my face fading away "Let's get serious."

Flask did the same, but without the flames before he stood up again "Why are we fighting?"

 _Oh shit._

"Why not..?" I tilted my head to the side

"Fair enough." Flask shrugged, ripping off his suit to reveal a tight navy blue shirt that hugged his chiseled abs

 _If I were a girl I would probably lick him or something. Um… What...?_

I took off my suit as well, showing my scarf, which was snugly tied around my abdomen. I untied my scarf and loosely wrapped it around my neck before refocusing on Flask. With a sly grin, I quickly ran up to him, arms still aflame as I threw multiple punches towards his head, only for him to dodge them

"Maybe I should use my magic too." He grinned at me, catching my fists and putting out the fire on both of them with.. water?

"Ugh," I pulled my hands away, flicking of the liquid that made it all the way to my elbows "What the fuck is this shit?"

Flask grinned at me, his blueful gaze giving me chills "I am Flask Dorndale. The Water Dragon Sla-" I punched him in the stomach before he had a chance to finish, then again before he could recover "You cheap mother-" I spun around and kicked him in the head, knocking him down to the ground

"Natsu Dragneel," I stuck out my hand "Of Fairy Tail," He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to lean over on me "The Fire Dragon Slayer," I pushed him off and to the ground, he rolled onto his back, looking me in the eye "And I don't take being a Dragon Slayer as a joke."

I turned around and looked at the large crowd at the end of the alley way, muttering things about Fairy Tail and Dragons Slayers. I began walking towards the crowd to leave, only to be stopped when a wet hand grabbed my shoulder firmly

"You know how to take some cheap shots," His arm wrapped around my neck, slamming me to the ground "I don't take being a Dragon Slayer as a joke either," with one hand placed firmly on my chest, he punched me in the stomach "Cause I am one."

I caught his second punch and rolled him to the floor as well "Prove it." Flames erupted from my feet, allowing me to shoot into the air and onto the roof of the building across from the ballroom again "Fire Dragon…" I held out for a second, then he popped up from the alley "ROAR!" Fire erupted from my mouth, quickly heading towards Flask

"Water Drag-" My flames were too quick and hit him, sending him at least 10 buildings away "Fuck.." He groaned jumping up

I ran at him, vision blurring. _Locked on target._ "Fire Dragon…!"

"Water Dragon…!"

"ROAR!"

"Roar!"

My flames erupted faster than his, giving me the advantage, but quickly the water started to chip away at my flames. I gave another burst of energy and steam quickly built up in the area. I could hardly see 5 yards ahead of me before I withdrew my attack and ducked under Flask's, trying follow it to his location. His roar was halted, so I quickly threw another roar in his direction.

When the steam started getting worse I knew he was doing the same. I tried pulling the same tactic, but Erza appeared in front of me with Wendy.

 _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit ass fuck bitch whore. She's going to kill me and I don't know why._

"Natsu." Erza's amber flecks sent an icey chill down my spine "You were leaving.." _SHIIIIIIIITTTTTTT_ "And you left the suitcase of money behind. Luckily, Happy was watching you and picked up the suitcase before anyone else could."

"Shit.." Behind Erza I could see Flask's shadow  
"So you're surprise was nearly ruined," Erza crossed her arms "And you put a heavy layer of fog all over town. Juvia's trying to figure out a way to get rid of it without flooding the town."

"Oh," I moved my head around Erza, looking at Flask, who had moved closer

"I'll take care of it," Flask came into a clear view, his gaze locked on Erza "Ezra, right?" He pointed at her

"E-Ezra...?" Erza fell to her knees again, a very depressed look on her face

"Well Natsu," Flask stuck out his hand "I guess I won't see you around."

"Whaddya mean? We might bump into each other in multi-guild requests." I set my hand aflame before grabbing his, and he quickly reacted by forming a ball of water around his.

"I don't think so," Both of our magic intensified, causing more steam and we pushed our foreheads together "I don't have a guild."

Both me and Wendy looked at him for a while before we huddled up, dragging Erza with us.

"What do you think?" Wendy spoke quietly, amber gaze on me

"Five Dragon Slayers in one guild? We'd win the Grand Magic Games every year!" I stood up tall, before looking back to Flask and leaning down again

"So he's strong?"

"Well of course," I looked back at him again "He's a Dragon Slayer."

Flask looked at us, before looking into the steam and scratching his head.

"Are you sure?" Wendy whispered

Flask quickly looked over to Wendy, his colorful orbs wide with insult "Of course I'm a Dragon Slayer!" He huffed angrily "You wanna take me on little girl!?" Her clenched his fists

"Well," I laughed "He acts like one!" A grin on my face as we turned back to Erza, who was still on the floor "What do you think Erzy-a… Erza?" I gulped hoping she wouldn't notice the slip of her pet name

"I think another Dragon Slayer would be wonderful!" Erza quickly stood up, facing away from all of us "I'll make sure he never forgets my name again." I could see her grin from the other side of her face as she held her fists up

Flask ignored Erza's comment, and began eating the steam the heavy cloud of mist quickly dissipating away as he did so. He cleared most of it before he had to take a breather, accidentally letting out a small cloud of the fog. "Jeez Natsu," Flask looked up at me "For a Fire-type mage, you sure as hell know how to deal with water."

"What can I say?" I grinned standing up "It's not just me thats hot."

"Erzy..." Wendy repeated, to low for a human to hear. "I don't think another person for you to fight 24/7 would be healthy for you Natsu."

"Oh come on Wendy!" I grinned at her "This would be great for me! I could fight them both and get stronger! I wouldn't have to worry about Erza anymore, and I could finally make it to S Class!"

"Heh," Flask finished the steam before letting out a loud burp

"If that's not worthy of Fairy Tail, nothing is!" I walked up to him and patted him on the back, before looking over to the building the ball was being held, Lucy and the rest of the gang waiting by a carriage. I looked over to Erza, who was still facing away from everyone and mumbling something about Flask

 _Now's my chance…_

I grabbed Flask by the ear and lowly whispered; "Follow me if you get motion sickness."

Before he had a chance to ask why, I began running towards the gang, Gajeel in sight. He watched me run at him for a second, before his stance became aggressive "GAJEEL NOW IS THE PERFECT CHANCE TO RUN!"

Gajeel raised his brow at me "From what?"

"A _WONDERFUL_ FOUR HOUR RIDE IN A CARRIAGE!" I ran past him, Flask swiftly following

"WELL SHIT, I'D WALK FOR HOURS ANY DAY!" I heard Gajeel yell behind me, but louder than it would have been if he stayed where he was, so I knew he had decided to follow

I started to slow, then I heard a fourth pair of footsteps. Curious, I turned to see Erza in her normal armour, and it nearly scared the actual shit out of me "FUCK SHIT BITCH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" I screeched, the fear causing me to run faster, leaving Flask and Gajeel behind

I assume Gajeel caught on, because he was right next to me quick "I don't get what's so scary about her." Flask spoke, a bit behind me and Gajeel

"Fuckin'." Gajeel spoke back, his voice cracking "Everything…"

 _We're going to turn, and he's not gonna know that he was supposed to turn and he's gonna get caught by Erza…. But that gives me and Gajeel a chance to escape…._

I looked over to Gajeel, and we both nodded at each other, and abruptly turned.

"Shit!" I heard Flask huff, then the skidding from his shoes when he tried to stop "SHIT!" He yelled again, and I heard the familiar 'CLONK' of Erza's sword on concrete "SHIIIITTTT!" Quick footsteps made their way towards us

Not without fear, I looked back, relieved to see Flask running towards us, with Erza struggling to pull her sword out of the concrete. A low whisper caught my attention "Split up?" Gajeel looked at me, his ruby red eyes

"Ye-"

"I don't know where I'm going." Flask huffed, running up next to me

"Okay, never mind." I looked back, to Erza, terrified when I couldn't see her "Where did she go?" I skidded to a stop, quickly followed by the other two

"I don't know," Gajeel turned to my side, looking next to us, and Flask did the same, us three making a triangle "I'm not sure we should be stopping either…" Gajeels gruff voice rang in my ears

I looked down one of the alleyways, before looking back to the border of the town, where it fades into forest. A chill ran down my spine and I gulped. Suddenly, the carriage pulled around the corner, and angry Erza in control.

"HOLY SHIT!" Gajeel quickly darted away, followed by me and Flask

We headed towards the forest before looking back to see Erza on our tails. Without any further hesitation we ran into the forest hoping the trees would stop Erza

"WHAT THE HELL DID WE DO TO MAKE HER CHASE US LIKE THIS?!" Flask scream, continuing to run deeper into the forest

"HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW?"

We continued running, then we paused for a moment, all of us tilting our heads to see if we could hear her running, or driving, or slicing her way to us.

"I got nothing…" I huffed scanning the darkness around us

"Neither do I…" Flask lowered himself to the ground, pressing his ear to the floor

"Nadda." Gajeel sat down, his legs crossed and back straight

I looked around and ripped a branch from one of the trees. I easily broke it into three pieces before setting the tips on fire and passing one of them to Gajeel and another to Flask. I gripped my torch tightly and waved it around, hopping to see, and yet hopping not to see Erza. I looked back to see Flask pressing his hand to the ground, a thin layer of water going all around us.

"What are you doing?" I asked walking towards him

"I'm trying to see if she's following us still." He focused on the water, his eyes flicking around to see any change

"How exactly?" I raised my brow with a frown

"Ripples." His gaze flicked up to me, a slightly annoyed expression on his face

"Ah." I looked back to Gajeel

"Well I'm not going to sit here and find out." Gajeel stood up, his ruby gaze looking down to Flask "And I'll bet you 100 jewel she's going to be faster than whatever ripples she's possibly causing."

"Oh I don't doubt it." He looked over to Gajeel, adjusting his position "I'm not watching for the ripples, I can feel them."

"Oh, good for you." Gajeel spat turning around "I'm still not waiting."

"I'm with Gajeel here," Flask's gaze flicked up to me "We got a long walk ahead of us."

"Fine." Flask stood up, his hand lifting from the ground, then being followed by a long trail of water wrapping itself around his arm before evaporating away "Lets go."

I looked down at my bare chest, pulling my scarf down lightly. _I want my vest.._ I sighed before I began walking, then I lazily jogged up to Gajeel who had already started walking. Flask wasted no time in catching up with us, his gaze flicking around in the darkness as we walked.

* * *

We walked for about an hour with the only noise being the crickets and distant frogs. The frogs only ribbited every now and then, and every time we grew a small bit closer, and Flask got more excited.

 _Waterboy likes water. How surprising._

A loud snap to my right caught all of our attention. I blew a stream of fire in the direction, the thin stream working in between the trees, lightening the area. When I found nothing, I closed my lips, and the fire quickly went out "Gajeel," I looked back to Gajeel, who the entire time was inhaling loudly "You catch anything?"

"Nothing not normal." His blood red orbs flicked from me to Flask, who was crouched down on the ground "You catch anything?"

"There were a few very small things, but they were most likely mice." He pulled his hand from the ground, the water doing the same thing it did before

"Do you have to do that every time?" I asked my eyes flicking from his arm to his face

"No, but this way is a quick way to get rid of the water, otherwise it just stays and goes away on its own."

"When it evaporates can you still..?"

"I can control water. I can make it hot or cold, but ice and steam do their own things."

"Oka-" Another snap, this time to my left

Without hesitation we all went back to our investigating position. I had to shush Gajeel, for he was breathing to loud, but after that I caught something.

"Heavy breathing…"

"I can feel something.. way bigger than a mouse…"

"The wind is blowing in its direction…." He stepped forward

"It's coming towards us.." Flask whispered, his normally colorful gaze a icey blue

"This should be fun." I looked over to Gajeel with a grin "The one who lands the blow to knock it out wins?"

"Hell yeah." Gajeel's arms turned dark gray

"Sounds fun." Flask walked up between us, his fists clenched inside balls of water, with the trails wrapping all the way around his arms

The wind shifted and all three of us took it in. I grinned, becoming nostalgic. _I still hate these things._

"Vulcan."

"And lots of them."

* * *

 **Okay. Never mind on whatever day I tell you. Even if I tell you that I already wrote, edited and typed a story and will post it tomorrow, it will be late. I also just recently learned that my second favorite Dragon-Slayers eyes were red, not gray. So yeah. :I**

 **I'm not even going to tell you guys when I might upload next, just expect one within at most a weeks time.**

 **This will get better when school starts. I'll be on a regular sleeping schedual, CAUSE RIGHT NOW I'M KINDA SLEEPING 16 HOURS A DAY. Not all at once of course, I sleep for about 12 hours, then I take multiple naps because no matter how long I sleep i'm tired.**

 **Alright. Well. I'll try to post again by Friday but who knows. Maybe it'll be in 8 years.**

 **:D But I will post again soon.**

 **I still love you, I hope you still love me.**

 **maybeifyouguysreviewedmoreiwouldbelievepeopleareactuallyreadingthisandpostmore.**

 **Remember to Review/DM :D**

 **~Love Panda**


	5. The Strength Of Fairy Tail

Chapter Five

The Strength OF Fairy Tail

"How about since there's more than one now, the winner is the one who takes the most out?" Gajeel lunged forward, his fist at eye level

"Hell YES!" I grinned at the Iron Dragon Slayer, waiting for the vulcans to come out of the darkness

"Fairy Tail.." I looked back to Flask, to see him daydreaming with a smile curling the edges of his lips

"I'm tired of waiting!" I yelled, running ahead and into the darkness, leaving my torches behind "Damn I can't see shit.." I rubbed my eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the darkness

Quickly growing impatient and throwing small streams of fire everywhere. My carelessness quickly set several trees on fire. I huffed at the small flames and ate them, enjoying the warmth as they slid down my throat. Suddenly, I was grabbed by a very large hand.

 _Shit. Pay attention Natsu._

I set myself on fire, and the vulcan quickly dropped me holding its hand "Fire hurt…" The vulcan muttered

"That's right." I grinned fire engulfing my arms and my legs, up to my knees and elbows. I clenched my fists when the sudden light showed four more vulcans around me "Fire," I ran at the vulcan that grabbed me "..hurt."

With a grin, I landed a solid blow to the vulcan's face, knocking it back. _Behind me!_ I turned around to see two of the four other vulcans running at me. I jumped over them, and grabbed one of them by its tail, pulling it back and swinging it into a tree. The other quickly turned and slammed its fist down, but I moved to quick and it missed, allowing me to land a swift kick to its head, before punching it in the stomach, knocking it back a bit.

 _Shit. Five may be a bit to many… Nope seams just right._

Two of them ran at me from opposite sides, giving me the opportunity to use their momentum against them. I waited for the last second before jumping up and out of the way, causing the two to run into each other, I then landed on their heads, knocking them unconscious.

"Two down," I looked up to see two other vulcans in front of me. _They look angry…. Good._ "Two to-" A breeze blew past me, and I jumped just in time to dodge an attack from behind. I landed behind all three and large toothy grin on my face "Three to go."

I ran at the vulcans, and they met me in the middle. I jumped on one of their shoulders, and another ripped a branch from a tree and tried to hit me. I dodged, causing the vulcan to hit the other, knocking it down and allowing me to grab it's head "Fire Dragon Grip Attack!"

Fire spewed from my hand, blowing me up into the air. I looked down to the victim of my grip attack to see a very red handprint on its face, with its eyes rolled back. _Three down._ I took the chance to roar from above "Fire Dragon's ROAR!" Flames erupted from my mouth, and at the last second I saw the vulcan with the branch raise the branch in defense, but really? A stick against my Fire Dragon's Roar stood no chance. I finished my roar and fell to the ground. The vulcan was still standing to my surprise. I went to attack again, only for them to fall over.

"Heh," I sat down cross legged, rolling my shoulders and looking around "Easy peasy."

I heard a loud thud come from my right, and I looked in it's direction before lazily running towards it. _That didn't sound like a noise Gajeel would make._ I straightened up, my lazy run/jog turned into a actual run as a damp smell intruded my nose. The moistness in the air only made me run faster. _Flask probably needs some help. Even if he is a Dragon Slayer, a water-type mage against the local vulcans d-_ I ran into a group of vulcans before I could finish the thought.

"Damn." I huffed, the moist air blocking out their scent, even when they're right in front of me. _Granted I wasn't really looking for them, I still should have been able to smell them._ I quickly counted the green beasts, then looked behind them hoping to find Flask, slightly both relieved and disappointed when I didn't find him.

"Seven against one?" I stretched my arms "That's not fair for you guys."

Three of the vulcans ran towards me and I quickly blocked all of their attacks. I grabbed the one in the middles arm, and twisted it, forcing it to the ground like I did to Flask. I cartwheels and stomped my foot into it's face, jumping off of it and slamming my fist down into it's stomach. The one on the right quickly threw his fist in my direction, but I leaned back to dodge and grabbed his arm. A devilish grin forced its way onto my face when I saw the shadow of the third one raise it's arm to hit me.

I jumped back and pulled the second vulcan in the way of the third, causing it to bash it's head and knock it out. I just barely had time to jump out of the way when two more joined the fight. I landed in front of the three, a flashy grin on my face.

My posture straightened and I raised my hand towards them "Come on," I waved my four fingers at them "I dare you."

One of the other two grabbed my arm and surprised me. I quickly however flipped around and kicked off of its head, knocking it back and off of my arm. I jumped up and ran over their heads as they ran at me, landing behind all of them "Fire DraGON'S," I inhaled deeply, and held it for them to face me "ROAR!" A larger vortex of fire exploded from my mouth, hitting almost all of them, the one stray jumping out of the way.

I smiled at the damage I caused, a ditch that quickly grew wider going at least 200 yards ahead of me. The vulcans hit were laying in the ditch, the heavy scent of burning hair clouding around me. _One more._

The surviving vulcan looked at me wide eyes, its arms crossed, in the way a person who is cold would. I big grin painted on my face I walked up to it, leaving a good distance in between us.

"You cold?" The grin faded to a devilish smirk, two balls of fire forming on my hands "How about I warm you up?" I forced my hands together, the two fireballs forming a very large one around the vulcan "Fire Dragon's Crimson Flame!"

I could see it through the flames, trying to yell, only to be smothered by the flames before falling limp, my fire holding it up. I released it and my eyes quickly darted back up in the direction I was heading. I ran forward, the scent of rain and the moisture in the air leading me. _This guy's not even in my guild. He's a Dragon Slayer after all, he doesn't need help._ I huffed when I finally caught Flask's real scent, and I ran faster towards the sounds of water and yelling.

I ran into an opening, a large river stopping me. "I sure as hell hope he didn't make this." I looked around before I noticed a beacon like spray of water shooting into the sky. Without hesitation, I ran towards it.

 _Stay alert this time. You don't want mor-_

The smell of more vulcans made me stop and follow it, only to find a pile of them, all unconscious. Gajeel's potent stench flooding my nose. I continued running towards Flask's beacon, only for it to slowly weaken and then completely disappear.

"SON OF A BITCH YOU BETTER NOT BE DEAD WHO EVER YOU ARE!" I heard Gajeel yell loudly, coaxing me to run faster to try and catch up with him

When he was finally in my sight, I blew a fireball towards a tree ahead of him. His attention flicked up to the small fire starting in the grass and he stomped on it, snuffing it out. He didn't slow, so I knew he knew it was me.

"You think he's okay?" I spoke, darting in between trees

"Do you think that call for help.. or.. whatever it was… was to tell you he's 'Ay Okay?'" His dull voice rang in my ears

" _Or.. whatever it was..."_

" _whatever it was..."_

 _DAMNIT. WHAT IF THAT WAS HIS DYING STAND? WHAT IF THAT WAS HIM TRYING TO FIGHT OF THE LAST VULCAN THAT USED A STICK AND STABBED IT THROUGH HIS FACE AND-_

"I can smell your worry." Gajeel caught my attention, my head snapping to the left to see the Dragon Slayer looking at me from the side "He's a Dragon Slayer. It's possible that he just attacked on from beneath. You did that once when you got seperated from us, and Bunnygirl nearly had a heart attack."

"This is dif-"

"How. Why are you so worried? _He's a Dragon Slayer."_

"He may be, but can you honestly tell me the name of one person _Fairy Tail_ hasn't beat to a pulp?"

"Out of what I've heard, Flask." He looked at me, his cold dead ruby eyes holding a subtle hint of worry themselves

 _That's right. We had a stalemate. Why am I so worried? If I can take out twelve without getting hurt why can't he take out… However many he got._

"Wait how did you know about that?"

"I was in the crowd that watched. I wanted to make sure if you got your ask handed to you, someone was there to protect the name of Fairy Tail."

"Well-"

"His scent here is fresh." Gajeel stopped, his ruby orbs scanning the area

I stopped as well, Flask's scent, the scent of rain and a very heavy cloud of vulcan everywhere "Flask?" No answer "Flask?!"

A vulcan skidded towards us, multiple cuts and bruises all over its body. I nearly pounced on it before I noticed it was unconscious. Out of the darkness, Flask appeared, his lip cut open, and a bruise on the underside of his jaw "What the fuck took so long?" A bright smile on his face as he rubbed his neck "I got lost."

"The beacon?"

"Beacon?"

"A water beacon, you shot it into the sky didn't you?"

"Oh, no I roared from underneath one of these things." He looked at us, noticing the lack of fresh cuts or bruises "Did you guys get any?"

"Hell yeah," Gajeel placed his hands on his back "I took out eleven before you 'beaconed.'" A proud smirk on his face

Flask looked at him wide-eyed, then back to the vulcan "E-elev-"

"Ha!" I jumped onto Gajeel's back, my feet in the middle of his back and my arms wrapped tightly around his neck "I beat you by one!" He fell backwards, knocking the wind out of me and causing me to let go

"Tw-" Flask's words were muffled by his own surprise

"How many did you get, Blue?" I sat up, pushing Gajeel over

"I- I only managed to take out f-four.." He looked down his surprised look quickly turning to fear as he looked back up at us

I stood up, and Gajeel did the same. We both looked at him with a light smile before sticking our thumbs up to him "That's pretty damn good for someone who's not in Fairy Tail," I grinned at him, lowering my thumb

"Yeah, I don't see why we don't just take him under our wing and teach him a few things." Gajeel put his hands on his back again

"We'de have to get Gramps to agree to let him join though."

"We'de have to get Erza to not go batshit insane whenever she sees him."

"We'de have to show him the 'food-chain' of the guild."

"I KNOW!" Gajeel yelled pulling his fists up to his sides "If you can withstand an attack from both of us, we'll give you our best word!"

"Sounds great!" I set my fists aflame, sending a sly grin in Flask's direction

"M-Me against two S-Class wizards..?" Flask gulped

Both me and Gajeel looked at each other before bursting into laughter

"Sorry to burst your bubble Blue," I straightened up, holding off the urge to laugh more "But we are no where near S-Class."

Flask took a step back, his blue orbs flicking between us

"Jeez, haven't you ever been in a guild?" I looked at him, my smile quickly fading

"No." He responded quickly

"Well." Gajeel straightened up "It's not too late for you to learn that when you care about your nakama,"

"It gives you more power than you would have if you fight alone." I finished

"B-but you're both Dragon Slayers.."

"And?" I leaned towards him

"Th-The power to slay Dr-"

"There is always someone stronger." Gajeel interrupted, his ruby orbs dilating "I didn't know that either until I met Fairy Tail," He looked at me, his cold gaze no where near as intimidating as Erza's "This little runt beat the shit outta me."

"Runt?" I stood up, fists ablaze "I'LL KICK YOUR ASS OLD MAN!"

"I'M ONLY TWO YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!" He threw a steel fist my direction, hitting me square in the face at the same time a blazing foot made contact with his

"Is that really the strength of Fairy Tail?"

We both looked over to him, my hand and feet still aflame, and Gajeels arms still steel.

"Wanna find out?"

He stared at us for a second, blue eyes flicking between us before he looked at the ground between us. I noticed a shine on his hand, then he clenched his fists and they were quickly surrounded by balls of water, and the spiral ran up his arm. I grinned and ran at him, charcoal orbs focused on the bluenette.

"FREE FOR ALL!" I raised my fist to punch him, only for him to grab it, smother my flames and flip me onto my back. He turned his back and blocked several of Gajeel's attacks, and I quickly jumped up onto his shoulders and kicked up, forcing him down and attempting to and a direct hit with a Fire Dragon's Roar, only for Gajeel to punch me with his steel fist, forcing me back. I rolled on the ground and quickly hopped to my feet, lunging at Gajeel, only to be stopped by Flask punching me in he stomach as he yelled "Water Dragon's Boiling Punch" or something like that.

I was forced further into the air, and Gajeel lowered his steel hammer almost to the point of hitting Flask. As if fate were on Flask's side, I landed on Gajeel's shoulders and grabbed both of his arms forcing them up and back. Flask repeated the same attack he did to me, only to the middle of Gajeels stomach.

A loud clunk coming from Flask caught my attention. Flask whimpered lightly and pulled his arm back "F-Fuck." A tear welled up in his eye

"Gi hi." Gajeel pulled up his shirt to reveal his literal abs of steel. His stomach was plated in steel, and I noticed steel scales flow up his neck and around his head "How about we take this seriously?" His fangs grew in his smile, and he grabbed me and threw me towards a tree

"I'm game!" I jumped off the tree, and it felt as if in slow motion I flew towards him, my fangs growing and the scales on my arms and face hardening. I felt the heat rise all over me, and I could see the change in the lighting as my flames intensified and forced themselves all over me.

I grinned as I forced my fist into Gajeel's face, the cold, hard steel instantly warming as he fell backwards

I looked at Flask, expecting him to be _horrified_ that we can control Dragonforce with such ease, but instead I found him easily dodging Gajeel's attacks, deep blue scales circling his eyes and going from his forehead to his bottom lip, making a shape similar to a 't.' His scales were the same grayish blue of the lighter part of his hair, and his eyes had navy blue rims, with the middle being pure white before a pale blue circled his very dilated pupils which were now slits. His arms were covered in the same scales all the way up to the middle of his bicep, fingers oddly spiked with some extra webbing. His hair flopped down, looking as if it was wet.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Flames erupted from my mouth, and Flask quickly countered with a roar of his own. I was mildly surprised at the weakness of his roar. Sure it held mine back, but outside of Dragonforce, he was able to snuff out my flames

A familiar steam clouded my vision, so I stopped the roar and closed the space between us, driving a flaming fist into Flask's stomach. Flask continued to attack, his grin grew wider and in his eyes I saw a dark figure appear behind me. _Gajeel._ I turned in time to block his attack, fending them both off as I set my feet aflame, forcing myself up and letting them both fall into each other, only to be swiftly followed by Flask, using water instead of fire.

Flask floated up next to me, balls of water around his fists. I mimicked him and cocked my posture awkwardly "So what do you think of Fairy Tail so far? Hope we made a good impression!" I grinned at him, my fangs pinching my lip

He lunged at me, a fist raised. I grabbed his attacking fist and evaporated the water, and he grabbed my attacking fist and put out the fire "It's pretty damn great." He kicked my stomach, forcing me back. Before I had a chance to recover, he came at me and grabbed me "Water Dragon's," I felt a ball of water on my shoulder where he grabbed me "WATER JET!" Water shot out of his hand like a canon and forced me down.

I yelled out of the pain as I was forced down onto a steel rod across my back. I looked up to see Flask falling towards me, fist aimed at me. I thanked Igneel for giving me my quick reflexes as I grabbed his arm and swung him around to hit Gajeel, knocking them both down. Flask stood up and I grabbed Gajeel's arm and swung him around. He kicked Flask in the side, forcing him onto the ground again, then I slammed Gajeel onto the ground.

"I think I might even," Flask jumped to his feet again, throwing punches my way, and I easily dodged them "Accept your offer."

I grinned before forcing my hand into his stomach, extra forced added by the fact that I focused my flames into my elbow "That's great." I panted as Flask slummed to the ground, his skin and eyes returning to normal before his eyes fluttered shut

"I have that effect on people." I laughed at my dirty joke "Now wheres Gajeel?"

I felt cold metal connect with my biceps from behind, and before I had a chance to react, I was slammed onto the ground. I managed to roll out of the way as Gajeel forced a steel rod into the ground.

I grinned at him, pinching my lip again. "Gajeel." I stuck out my hand "How about we not waste time, seeing how easy I can kick your ass?"

He looked at my hand for a second before her grabbed it, his arms still steel, but the scales retreated from his face and neck, and presumably his stomach until I saw the scales stop in the middle of his bicep. I felt my fangs retract, and the scales on my face faded back to normal. My vision also changed. I could see more around me now… _Weird._

"You're eyes are pretty fucking freaky when you're in Dragonforce."

"What?" I looked over to Flask, lifting his limp body and slumping it over my shoulder

"They kinda look like cat's eyes, even the pupils are the weird triangles." He made a triangular motion with his finger "And they're gold, with a darker shade of gold spiking in towards your pupil."

"You're eyes aren't that normal looking either." I began walking the back towards our town "They're all glowy and the pupils are white and it's weird."

"Hmm."

"Yeah."

* * *

We had been walking for about two hours, when Flask began to stir. I stopped and placed him on the ground against a tree. Both me and Gajeel squatted in front of him, watching him closely. He groaned and opened his eyes, putting his hand up to his head.

"You okay Blue?"

His eyes flashed up to me "Yeah, Pinkie, I'll be fine." He stood up, groaning and cracking his back "Where are we?"

"Still in the forest, Aquafina." I pointed to the forest surrounding us

"What'd you call me, Flareface?" He growled at me, stepping close

"You have a Dragon Slayer's ears," I flicked his ear "Why don't you use them, Tearsack?"

"I'll use them. I'll use them to listen as I beat your ass, Flambo"

"I'm sorry, but who knocked who out Wet Dreams? Cause if I remember right, I'm the one who had to carry you for two hours because you can't handle a punch."

"I'll show you pu-"

I felt a sharp pain on my forehead and blacked out.

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes to see blackness. I could tell by the strong whiff of Gajeels musk, and the potent scent of Flask's that he was carrying us. _This fucker knocked us out._ I gritted my teeth together and lit my hand on fire, lightening the area around us. Gajeel stopped and dropped me on my back.

"You son of a bitch." I sat up and held my head

"Not sorry, but I wasn't going to deal with you and replacement-Gray fighting the entire time." He side eyed me before starting to walk again

"How long was I out?"

I don't know," He shrugged and I watched as Flask gently swayed with Gajeel's movements "The sun hasn't risen yet, so I don't think it was as long as it felt like."

"How long did it feel like?" I looked around before standing up and trotting up to Gajeel

"Carrying you both on my shoulders in complete silence by myself felt like 8 hours." He looked at me, a mixture of boredom and being pissed off on his face

"Aw," I raised my voice to mimic Levy's, and placed my hands together, fingers interlocking "Did Gajji-kun get lonely without Levy here to amuse you?"

Gajeel glared at me, his fiery red eyes sending daggers my direction "I don't know," He bared his teeth "Why don't I ask Lucy?"

"Should I be memorizing these names as your mates?" Flask groaned, his eyes weakly opening and looking back to me

"No!" Both me and Gajeel said at the same time

"So if they asked me out it would be okay if-" Gajeel dropped him onto the ground, and neither of us checked, or even cared to see if he was okay

"Ah," Flask ran up beside me "So they are your mates," He started laughing through his words "But only in your dreams..!"

I casually reached over and grabbed him by his hair, slamming him down into the ground

"You know, if we ran fast enough and split up, we could lose him and leave him behind." Gajeel said dully, a frown on his face

"Yeah, but then Erza would have to deal with one of us at a time, and she'd give twice the punishment."

"Damn."

"What happened to taking me under your wing and teaching me new things and showing me the power I could have if I fight for my friends?"

Both me and Gajeel groaned, knowing we couldn't leave him behind seeing how we promised him such things.

"No one should be denied of that experience."

"Your whole 'fifth Dragon Slayer' preach backfired."

"You heard that?" I huffed looking at Gajeel

"You guys are hella loud. Oh and uh, Dragon Slayer."

"Oi."

Gajeel walked behind me and put his arms on my shoulders, sticking his hands out forward "The fuck are you doing?" I spat, rolling my shoulders, trying to shed myself of his large arms

"I carried you two for who knows how long." He snapped placing his arms back on my shoulders and waving his hands in front of me "I want a break."

"I'm not giving you a piggy back ride." I huffed slipping under his arms and going near Flask "You can walk."

"I agree," Flask looked past me to Gajeel "You didn't have to carry us, It was your fault for knocking us out."

"Fuck you guys." Gajeel spat walking ahead

"HE GAJEEL WANNA RACE?!" I scream, getting a very excited reaction from Gajeel

"FIRST ONE TO THE GUILDHALL WINS?!" He began stretching, doing lunges and pulling his arms in front of him

"What about me?" Flask huffed crossing his arms

"Just try and keep up. If you get lost I suggest using your nose." I poked my own nose, doing similar stretches as Gajeel. He watched me for a second before looking away, and annoyed expression on his face "May I suggest you do some stretches? We like going fast and hard."

Flask began chuckling "Do you go long to?" He laughed through the sentence, barely being able to say it

"Yeah."

Gajeel began cracking up, his teeth bare as he did so

"I don- Oh wow real mature." I huffed standing up and touching my toes multiple times

 _I'd do that for Luce. I'd whatever it is she asks. I'd do her…_

"Ready?" Flask poked me

I looked up to Gajeel and lined up with him, my hand lighty grazing the ground as I leaned forward, my right foot back

"Get set," Flask paused for what seemed to be much longer than needed "GO!"

Both me and Gajeel took off, I could smell the dust behind us "EAT MY DUST MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelled darting forward

"IN YOUR SHITTY ASS DREAMS FUCK WIPE!" Gajeel ran up to my side, trying to get ahead, only for me to speed up and stay next to him

"FUCKERS!" Flaks yelled "I CAN'T BREATHE. HOW IS THERE SO MUCH DIRT?!"

The air suddenly became very wet, and the smell of rain polluted my nose, washing away the dusty stench.

"GAJEEL!" I yelled looking at him "THE LOSER HAS TO TELL LEVY HOW THEY FEEL ABOUT THEM!"

"TO BAD SHE ALREADY KNOWS YOUR HER NAKAMA!" He swung his iron club at me, giving me a chance to jump ahead of him, so I took it

I jumped over the 'hurdle' that was his arm, and slowed down drastically, causing his arm to go back and causing him to slow down. I set my feet aflame to increase my speed, then I started laughing as I felt the wind pick up a small bit "NO BACKING OUT YOU HAVE TO TELL HER WHEN YOU LOSE!"

Gajeel ran up behind me and grabbed my shoulder, forcing me back and giving himself extra momentum. I looked down to his feet to see he had made cleats with his Dragon Slayer magic "AND WHEN YOU LOSE YOU HAVE TO TELL BUNNYGIRL THAT YOU LOVE HER!" Gajeel grinned back at me

…

 _No._

 _No one will know that I love Luce, but her._

 _In time._

"TO BAD SHE KNOWS I LOVE HER," I grinned catching back up with Gajeel, and sticking my foot out to trip him "AS A FRIEND!"

I heard Flask lightly laughing in the background, "The true strenght of Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **Alright. Writing this chapter was actually pretty fun. (incaseyoucanttellIlikeaction.) I think it will either be the 2nd or 3rd Chapter after the next that will be FLUFF PACKED.**

 **Oh, I now have a inside joke with one of my friends about my vagina having wifi. :D**

 **That's great. I wish vagina's could have wifi. I would never have to worry about losing the wifi connection again.**

 **Oh, by the way, I love you guys c:**

 **Remember to Review and or DM me :D**

 **With much luv, That one person who's writing these stories for you.**

 **((UPDATE)) I need to start proof reading these bitches dayum**


	6. Problem

Chapter Six

Problem

We made it to the guildhall about and hour after the sun rose.

"I WON!" I yelled, a sudden wave a tiredness overcoming me

"HELL NO I WON! TELL HIM FLASK!" Gajeel snarled at me

"Guys, people are still asleep."

"WHO WON?!" Me and Gajeel yelled in unison

"It looked like a tie from here."

"So we both lost." Gajeel crossed his arms

"So you're both going to tell your 'mates' that they are in fact your mates?"

"So we both won." I corrected him

I walked up to the doors and tried opening them. When the wouldn't budge, I sat down on the doorstep and yawned "Ehhh…." I groaned looking into the sun, a bright yellow orb looking tasty as always

"What time does the guildhall normally open?" Gajeel sat cross legged next to me, soon followed by Flask

"I don't know. I'm normally asleep by then."

 _Oh god what I wouldn't do to just be at Lucy's house, crawling in through her window and creeping into her bed. That's not even a bed. It's just a cloud, all wrapped up in soft, fluffy blankets, with someone similar to a super model laying on it, begging you to join her. But it's not. It's better. It's Lucy, in her bed._

A smile curled the edges of my lips and I stood up, yawning again before I began walking in the direction of Lucy's apartment

"Where the fuck are you going?" Gajeel huffed at me, his voice cracking

"To sleep."

"Isnt your house that way?" I didn't have to look back to tell Gajeel was pointing the opposite direction I was going

"So what if it is?" I stopped and halfway turned

"Where's Flask gonna stay?"

"His own house?"

"I live over in the other city…"

 _God Damn it…_ I looked back down the path I would normally take to Luce's, sighing before I turned around and started walking towards Gajeel and Flask. _I'm too tired to fight this._ I walked past them before looking back to see them still slumped back and leaning on the guildhall "Fuckin'" I glared at them, another yawn forcing its way out "If you two are not coming, then I'll go to my house alone and go to sleep."

"MmmrRR," Flask groaned, but he got up and soon was walking next to me, followed by Gajeel

It took longer than I would have liked for me to get home, but we did. Luckily none of us fell asleep on the way, even if Flask/Gajeel wanted to help Gajeel/Flask, they would have had to do it on their own because I AINT DOIN SHIT TILL I SLEEP FOR TWELVE HOURS.

I opened my door and walked to the hammock in the first room before trying to put myself into it before I fell and landed on the floor "Shiiiiiit." I laid on the floor, fighting the urge to sleep. I lost but I'm okay with that

* * *

" _.. on Natsu!" A familiar, very soothing voice coaxed me into opening my eyes "Come on, let's go have fun!" I looked for the voice, turning to find the oh-so-familiar blonde behind be, giddily walking backwards_

" _L-Luce?" I looked around, pale, tall yellow flowers everywhere with bright pink roses sprinkled all over the place. The sky had no color, it was just white, to intensify the beauty of the scene, as well as Lucy, her blonde hair looking like gold against the bright light._ This is such a cheesy scene.

" _Come on Natsu!" Lucy smiled brightly at me, reaching for my hand and pulling me with her_

" _Where we going?" I asked running along with the playful blonde_

" _Does it matter as long as we're together?" She stopped and looked at me, large amber eyes looking very soft and warm._

 _I couldn't help but smile at the comment, a fluttery feeling in the pit of my stomach "Well then," I stepped forward "Let's go!"_

 _We just ran through the flower field for a while, before we came to a stop by a river, a large rock conveniently right next to it. Lucy released my hand and walked over to it and sat down. Even without touching me she finds a way to pull me with her… I didn't stop myself from following her however, and I sat down next to her, wrapping my arm around her. The river water was so clear you could see the various stones sitting at the bottom of the river. Lucy rested her head on my shoulder for a minute taking in the scenery before she stood up, a bright smile on her face._

" _What are we doing now?" I straightened my back and raised a brow at the blonde_

" _Swimming!" She grinned at me before turning away and slipping of her skirt, mini-vest and 'shirt' to reveal black and red lace underwear._

Fiery…

 _She walked up to the river before placing the ball of her foot into the water then quickly pulling it back out and looking back to me "Natsu! It's cold!"_

 _I laughed removing my vest, and shedding my pants, leaving them in a pile by the rock before walking up to Lucy. I stepped in the water, as I grabbed Lucy's hand gently pulling her in, but downstream from me._

 _I noticed her trying, and failing, to hold in a giggle. She looked up at me, her amber gaze locked with mine for a second before she looked down, a light blush on her face as she giggled._

" _What's so funny?" I stepped further into the water, followed by Lucy_

" _Nice boxers." She smiled, watching her feet as she walked_

 _I looked down to my shorts, and I laughed myself when I saw they had Celestial Keys on them. I'm oddly okay with this. I stepped deeper into the waters, it rising to my waist, and Lucy followed, trying to stay in the stream of warmth I made for her_

" _I_ love _water!" She squatted down in the water, letting it rise to her neck_

" _Everyone likes water." I smiled at her, a odd feeling bubbling up in my stomach_

" _No Natsu," She stood up again, looking me dead in the eye with a serious face. It quickly faded to a playful smile and she ran further into the river, the water rising to her shoulders "I_ love _water!"_

" _Lucy," I swam after her "That's dangerous. You could get swept away."_

 _Lucy smiled at me, and I could tell she had a terrible plan. I looked down into the water to see Lucy lifted her feet up, and she quickly began floating away._

" _Luce," I reached after her, managing to grab her hand "Lucy this isnt funny."_

 _She smiled at me, her amber eyes looking less inviting than usual "Bye Natsu," She let go, causing me to lose my grip on her hand, and she quickly began drifting away_

" _Luce!" I began swimming after her, but the current carried her faster than it carried me and Lucy ended up way ahead of me before I managed to get to shore to chase after her "Lucy stop! You're going to get hurt!" I ran after her barefoot, trying my hardest to ignore the sharp pain in my feet as I ran "Luce!"_

" _Bye!" She waved at me, and she went down the far side of a split in the river_

" _Lucy! Lucy wait! Luce!"_

* * *

"Damn it Natsu wake the fuck up!" A familiar, annoying and gruff voice woke me from my dream

"Whaddya want shithead?" I rolled to my side, facing away from them

"You need to shut the fuck up!" He slapped me in the back of head, motivating me to stand up and stretch. He looked at me for a second before laughing "I found your on button!"

"Hmm," I prepared for a spin "Sure." I spun around and kicked him directly in the head, knocking him down onto Flask

"Fuck off!" Flask grabbed Gajeel's head, holding him tight "Wutr Dr...ns Water Jet.." He shot Gajeel directly in the head, and I started laughing my ass off as Gajeel laid on the floor unconscious

Flask glared up at me before laying on his stomach, quickly falling back asleep

 _I would do the same but… What the hell was that?_ I climbed into my hammock, crossing my legs and propping them up on the wall. _Eh, It's nothing. Besides Luce doesn't have black and red underwear._ I licked my lip, and a strong yawn forced its way out, convincing me to turn to my side and go back to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Gajeel and Flask laying on my floor, both still asleep. I yawned and sat up in the hammock, before stepping out of it and stretching. My eyes flicked up to my window to see the late evening sky and I frowned.

 _Did we sleep the entire day?_ I looked around and found my 'alarm clock' which is more of just a radio and a clock. _Fuckin,'_ I yawned again, flicking my tooth over my teeth before shoving the pile of clothes over it again _Six forty five, eh?_

I looked back over to Gajeel and Flask, Gajeel still dead and Flask now looking at me, eyes still half closed "Good evening, Sleeping-water-bottle." I rolled my eyes and walked to my bathroom

"Whatever Princess Pyro." He sat up, propping his head up on his elbows. He stared out the window for a second before asking "What time is it?"

I stopped in the doorway and crossed my arms as I leaned against the door frame "Almost seven." I glanced over to my fridge and opened it

"The sun doesn't rise as early here as it does over in-"

"Sorry, almost seven p.m." I pulled out the one item in my fridge… A pizza box

He raised his eyebrows, but then fell back down onto his back "Well damn."

"Yeah," I hesitantly opened it, not at all surprised that it was empty "Damn. Who puts empty pizza boxes back in the fridge?" I closed the box and looked back over to Gajeel, only from him to roll over in his sleep "Anyway I'm going to take a shower." I put the pizza box in the fridge and closed it, going back to the bathroom "Are you going to need one?" I put my hand on the frame and turned my head back

"I'm pretty sure we all do."

"Don't you sweat, like, water.. or something?"

"Yeah. Or something. It's called sweat." He rolled his eyes before shoeing me "Go take a show and I'll wake up Piercings."

"Shoe me in my own house." I went into the bathroom and closed the door though, not wanting to be there when Gajeel goes on a murderous rampage because Flask interrupted his, most likely wet, dream with Levy

I looked in my mirror to see that I didn't have my vest on, and my pants were lower than normal. _Must have tried to actually take off my clothes in my dream._ I shed my pants to reveal my black boxers, which only color was the fiery red hem. _I wonder if she wears underwear with keys on them.._ I smirked looking back to the dream. _I don't have to wonder._ I laughed, putting my hand on the back of my head. _I've seen them._ I smiled remembering the time that Lucy took too long to get home, so went through her stuff and found all sorts of fun things; _Her diary, her photo album, her fridge, her collection of makeups that she never wore, her panty drawer_ … I looked up to myself and got slightly frustrated at the pink tint on my cheeks

I removed my boxers and hopped into the shower

* * *

"Damn it Gajeel!" I looked at my now broken fridge, very pissed off

"What's wrong? You never use it anyway…" Gajeel crossed his arms and faced away from me

"Doesn't matter, It's my fridge!"

"I'll pay you the money to get a new one, how about that?"

"You fucking better Bolts-for-brains." I walked in front of him, a very angry look in my face

"Don't make that face at me, you living torch!" He glared at me, his ruby eyes staring dead into mine

"You gonna stop me Gearhead?" I stepped closer to him, raising a fist at him

"What if I am Flame Princess?" He grimaced at me, his long fangs in clear view

"You looking for a fight, Tinman?" I growled at him, fists ablaze

"Again..What if I am?" He lifted his head and looked down at me

I rammed my fist into the underside of his jaw, forcing his head farther up than it was before he snapped it back down and pounced on me.

I ended up trapped against the door, dodging each of his attacks. I leaned against the door, and I was about to punch him in the gut before the door swung open and I fell back, causing Gajeel to fall atop of me

"GET OFFA ME HAMMER HEAD!" I punched Gajeel in the head and forced him off of me "YOU BROKE MY DOOR TOO! DO YOU FEEL ACCOMPLISHED?! YOU'RE PAYING FOR THA-"

"Natsu," Lucy's voice rang in my ears and my head snapped up. A bright smile crept its way onto my face when I spotted Lucy and my little blue exceed "Hey g-"

My jaw was forced shut by Gajeel's fist, also causing me to bite my tongue. I growled at the Iron Dragon Slayer and kicked him in the stomach, forcing him back. I snapped up and ran at him, my fists blazing when I forced my arm forward, aiming for his head, only for him to dodge and grab my arm, twisting it around and bending it behind my back

"Fuck!" I cringed in the pain as he forced my arm farther up my back

"You give up hothead?"

"Hell no!"

"Natsu."

I looked up to Lucy, a smile on her face. Happy waved at me and I pulled to go say 'Hi,' only for Gajeel's grip on my arm to tighten "Fucker," I looked back to him

"Give up and I'll let you go."

 _I love being a Fire Dragon._ Flames suddenly covered my body, and Gajeel was forced to release me. "Maybe next time Redfox." I glanced back to him as I walked towards Lucy "You should keep training."

Gajeel growled and walked in my, Lucy's and Happy's direction. I grinned at him, flames engulfing my fists. Gajeel lifted his head and glanced down at me, a frown on his face as he bumped into me and walked past me.

"So what's up Luce?" I turned to the blonde, grabbing Happy and placing him on my head

"Erza's looking for you two and someone named Flask… Oh wait she told me to say his name wrong… Uh, Mask.. We're looking for Mask." Lucy laughed, a smile curling the edges of her lips

"Okay. I think he's still in the shower. Follow me." I walked into my small house to see Gajeel crouched over my fridge, chewing on it's metal parts "The snack will cost you extra." I huffed at him

"What the fuck? Were you going to use this for something?" He stood up, swinging the handle around, a piece bitten off of it

"What if I was?" I grabbed the handle from his hand

"I would have eaten it anyway, just sneakier." He grunted looking away

All four of us talked for a minute, before our attention turned to the bathroom and Flask walked out, towel low and loosely wrapped around his waist. Drips of water ran down from his shoulders and down his muscular front and I looked over to Lucy to see her reaction. She was kinda just staring at him, a light shade of pink on her cheeks. I watched her eyes slowly fall, obviously admiring every aspect of him.

 _MGMBBFF_

 _I'VE GOT A BETTER BODY THAN HIM, AND I'VE DONE THAT AT HER HOUSE PLENTY OF TIMES AND SHE NEVER BATTED AN EYE AT ME, NOW THIS GUY THAT SHE'S NEVER EVEN MET AND SHE'S BLUSHING?_

I glared at him, watching his body as he moved, watching every muscle flex with his movements, every wet strand of hair on his head and other places as he moved towards his pants. He bent over and grabbed his pants before quickly turning and going back to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I looked down at my chest, eyeing every crevice and bend.

 _I'm way better than that guy._ I subtly looked at my arm, casually flexing it. _Way better._

I looked up to Lucy, her eyes were on the door and she was biting her lip, the light blush still painted on her face.

 _He's a problem._

I pulled at the ends of my vest, waving the dark fabric around before standing up, placing Happy on the floor next to Lucy, and walking to the bathroom door, hiding in the corner that would be covered by the door once it opened. With a smirk I rose my finger up to my lips, giving both Gajeel and Lucy the universal sign for 'Keep your lips zipped for a little would ya?'

Gajeel shrugged and picked several bolts from the pile of my fridge he hadn't gone though. Lucy smiled at me, picking up Happy and petting him, earning a purr from the blue exceed

Quickly after I hid behind the door, Flask opened it, leaving it open behind him when he walked into the room "Where did Natsu go?" He looked at Lucy

 _I don't think I like this guy._

I slammed the door shut and jumped at him, not giving him enough time to react before pouncing on him and throwing a fist at his face. He caught it with a mildly surprised look, that quickly turned into a wicked grin and he threw a swift kick my direction, only for me to jump up and over him, grabbing him by the hair and slamming him down onto my floor. Flask grabbed my arm before I could pull away and yanked me down onto the ground and he stood up and held me down with his foot.

I looked up to Lucy to see her laughing, then I noticed how close we were to her while fighting "Oh, hey Luce!" I grinned at her grabbing Flask's ankle

"Hi Natsu," She smiled softly, then she looked up at Flask

"Hi," He stuck his hand out to her "I'm F-"

 _Nope._

I twisted his ankle which caused him to fall forward, his knee nearly hitting my head. I did a backflip and sat on his back, still holding his ankle. "Would you do me a favor and tell Gramps we got a new recruit? We'll meet you there."

"Sure," Lucy stood up and Happy sat in her arm like it was a chair

I looked over to Gajeel, who was obviously ready to join the fight, iron scales covering his body "Oh and Luce," She looked back at me just in time to watch as I went to Dragonforce mode "Don't take your time." I grinned at her, then suddenly Flask kicked out of my grip and flipped over, causing me to fall to me side before I quickly rose to a crouching position

"Aye, sir!" Lucy ran off down the stone path that lead to my house

Gajeel grabbed me by the back of my neck, and threw me up before he used his iron club to force me out of the house, then he slammed me face first into a tree. Lucy yelped in surprise and I pulled myself from the indent in the tree.

I quickly turned around and braced myself on the tree. I grinned, and pinched my lip again before glancing over to Lucy, who had a smile on her face. My gaze fixed back up to the doorway of my house "CHEAP MOTHER FUCKER!" I pushed off the tree and darted into my house, quickly ramming my fist into the Iron Dragon Slayer's face. He was too busy with Flask and I was to fast for him to be able to block, so I had a clean shot, knocking him down, then doing a one handed cartwheel back onto my feet before lunging at Flask, both hands in front of me. I him grabbed by his head and wrapped my arm around his neck, and as I did Gajeel rammed his fist into my stomach, quickly followed by Flask kicking him in the head.

"Boys." I familiar cold voice made me and Gajeel jump and out attention quickly fell on the armoured redhead standing in the open doorway

I noticed Lucy in the background a shy smile on her face as she mouthed the word 'Sorry.'

" _SHIIIIIIIIIT!"_ I sang as I ran towards the window, only to be stopped by Erza suddenly in front of me, her brown orbs staring dead into mine, shattering my soul "FUUUUUCCCCKKK!"

She didn't even touch me before I was on the ground crying, and begging for mercy. _I don't even know what I did!_ Her sword in hand, a very sharp pain struck the back of my head. I blacked out.

* * *

"...-t you grabbed the suitcase right?" Flask's voice dragged me into consciousness

"Yes. He still has to give it to her and if he doesn't wake up soon I'm going to wake him up." Erza chimed in "Lucy has to have all her stuff packed by tomorrow, and she's gotten a lot of it done."

"How would you wake him?" I could hear the smirk on his face as he said so

 _He knows I'm awake._

"With force." Erza spoke. I heard a slight clank and I instantly sat up, afraid of being struck by her blade again

"I'M ALIVE!" I looked wide-eyes at the redhead

She looked wide eyes at me for a second, then my attention fell to her hand. I sighed and leaned back relaxing. _A fork._ "So wheres the money?"

"Happy took it back to your cottage." Flask looked at me, his shady blue gaze looking devilish glint in his eyes

"O-kay.." I slightly squinted at him, before standing up and moving away from the table "See ya later fish brains." I saluted Flask with my middle finger before turning towards the guildhall doors and walking through them

 _Okay. First I'll go check on happy, then I'll make sure that Flask isnt a problem like I'm pretty sure he is._

I ran the opposite direction of Lucy's, not stopping for other pedestrians so I had to jump over some, amused with their reactions as I did so. I turned up the forest-y rock path that lead to my house, smiling when I saw the, ever so loved, blue exceed waiting in the window for me.

"Ay!" I yelled from down the path "Happy!" I bright smile on my face when the blue exceed looked over to me with a grin

"Natsu!" Happy smiled opening his arms for a hug

I jumped in through the window, capturing the exceed in a hug "I didn't get the chance to properly say 'hello' earlier." I released Happy and he flew back towards the window before grabbing the silver suitcase and flying it over to me

"We gotta take this to Lucy!" Happy looked at me "Or Erza's gonna get mad!"

I grabbed the suitcase and Happy and forced my way through the door. I let Happy go and he flew next to me

"First one to Luce's wins!"

"You bet!" Happy sped ahead of me

I grinned, readjusting my grip on my suitcase before dashing up to Happy's side. I grinned at him and matched his speed when he tried to zoom head of me. I was forced to run in the street, casually passing multiple carriages before I had to turn. Happy flew higher than I ran, avoiding the obstacles I had to run/jump around/over

"I see her house Natsu!" Happy sped up

"I'm gonna win!" I yelled speeding up and jumping onto the roof of a building, quickly gaining on my small friend

I jumped down at the last second, and didn't hesitate to run up, then jump off the wall of Lucy's building into a tree before swinging up to her window sill. I caught Happy, making sure he wouldn't hurt himself, only to hurt him with the suitcase

"Sorry little buddy." I let him go and he landed on the windowsill and opened the window for me

Happy flew in then plopped down on her bed "It's okay. It was worth it to be able to lay on this!" Happy buried himself in Lucy's blankets

"It's like a cloud right?" I laughed, swinging in and landing on my feet just in front of Lucy's bed, to avoid getting dirt on it from my sandals

"Yesssss!" Happy was buried in a ball of blankets

I laughed before opening the door that lead to her living room "Luce?" I called, poking my head inbetween the door and the doorframe before opening it all the way and walking in

"Yes?" She called from the kitchen

"Come here." I waved my hand at her, hiding the suitcase behind my back as I side-stepped to the couch

She raised her brow at my and walked up to me, her amber gaze trying to look around my back to see what I had "What's that?"

I placed the silver suitcase on the table and sat down smiling the entire time "A present."

"A present?" She sat down next to me and pulled the suitcase to her lap, flipping open the locks "Oh god, I'm not going to regret opening this am I?"

"Well, that depends,"

"On what?" She flipped it open, staring silently at the jewel inside

"If you like being homeless." She didn't react "Luce?"

"Natus. How much is this?"

"About 300,000 jewel." I smiled at her

"Wh-where did you-"

"The ball. That was a request. The blue haired chick I danced with was in need of protection!" I propped my fists on my sides and puffed my chest out all superhero-y

"Natsu.." She closed the suitcase and pushed it back on the table, her head down and her eyes closed

 _Oh god. She's not happy? Wh-wh-_

A tear found it's way down her cheek, before falling onto her lap.

 _SHIT WHAT DID I DO?_

A huge wave of relief came over me when I noticed the smile on her face "Luce?"

"Thank you." She looked up to me, her eyes twinkling with life, and wetness. She closed her eyes and just smiled at me "It means a lot to me that you would do that for me."

"Well yeah," I smiled at her "I'd do anything for you. I love you." _Oh shit. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHI-_

"I know that," _Eh?! She knew this entire time?!_ Her amber orbs looked straight into mine, a smile curling her lips "I love you to Natsu."

 _This entire time-_

"I love all my nakama."

 _Oh… That makes way more sense…_ A dull pain forced itself onto my chest, a cold feeling giving me shivers

"Yeah. Nakama."

 _Flask is still a problem if she thinks I only love her like a friend…_

 _DAMN IT I'M GONNA HAVE TO KICK HIS ASS!  
I MEAN YEAH!_

 _YAMN BECAUSE I WANNA KICK HIS ASS BUT JUST BECAUSE, NOT BECAUSE HE'S GONNA STEAL LUCY!_

* * *

 **TADA**

 **I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING**

" **Waddafuq iz dis betchs prublm? She sa she ma tak a wek if she dun post un frideh, den da stupd ho gonna poost on chursdeh and sertade**

 **BUT I WAS MOTIVATED BY POSSITIVE DMS AND I WAS ALL LIKE**

" **FUK ET IMMA POST FER DEEZ HOZ"**

 **I tried posting on Friday, and it's 12:05 am righ now on Saterday and i'm liek "Okey. Well tym you can go sit in da corner if chu gonna be a bithcyhoebag like dat."**

 **I mean if you really don't want the extra chapter then I can remove it and wait 3 days before posting it.**

 **No? That's what I thought.**

 **Okay well. I love chu all.**

 **That's why I posted.**

 **Please Review/DM :D It makes me feel nice and generous**

 **-Love TaDaPaWo**

 **(I'm very mad that wolf has a o instead of a a now becaouse wow OCD)**

 **O wayt im jus now looken at da date and it is Friday unless ma lapytops clock is broken...**

 **Imma leave that there though cause I thought it was funneh**

 **Bye again!**

 **~Your Holy Overlord**

 **Jk**

 **Nr**

 **Jk xD**

 **~Tashi**


	7. Gildarts Returns

Chapter Seven

Gildarts Returns

* * *

 **There is a minor spoiler for all you peeps whom be new to da Fairy Tail fanbase… about who is who's father….. .**

* * *

"You're officially a member of Fairy Tail now," Gray's voice rang in my ears and I heard the familiar patting sound of a hand on someones back "I'm Gray Fullbuster."

"Why do you not have clothes?!" Flask's voice was loud and panicked

I slightly opened one of my eyes, not enough to see clearly, but enough to see.

"FFFUCK!" Gray threw his hands to his lap and looked around for his stalker "JUVIA!" He screeched, and in less than a second Juvia was right next to him with a set of clothes

"Gray-sama you should learn to wear clothes." Juvia's face was pink

"Anyway," Flask grabbed the sides of my vest and pulled me towards him "You breathe softer when you're awake."

I flashed a grin at him, refusing to open my eyes "Maybe I'm trying to go back to sleep." A catch in my throat made me sound so cool!

"Well I'm bored as fuck and all these new people are nice and all but I can tell none of them can fight like you can." Flask's voice was low and playful

"Hey!" Gray huffed

My eyes flicked open and the grin stayed on my face "We-" I looked back to Lucy who was next to him instead of me like she usually is. _Okay. Ouch._ My tone dulled out "Well that's nice to hear and all but there are better people. Try Laxus or Gil-" I pushed Flask away and looked brightly up to Erza "IS GILDARTS BACK FROM HIS REQUEST? IT'S BEEN SIX MONTHS!" I crossed my fingers hoping he was in fact back

"Yes, he just got back not ten minute-" I didn't wait for her to finish before jumping up and off the table and catching myself on the railing of the S-Class floor

"Hey Lightningrod is Gildarts up there?!"

"He went home." Laxus side-eyed me "Fireball."

"Thanks blondie!" I jumped down and ran out the guildhall

"Hey Natsu what's the hurry?" Flask asked, still sitting at the table

"GEELDATS!" I screeched excitedly

"My old man's back huh?" I heard Cana sigh before I forced my way through the guildhall's doors, earning a slight scream from one of the closer passerbyers

I darted off in the direction of Gildarts house, excitement bubbling up in the shape of fireballs flying uncontrollably out of me. My smile widened when I saw Gildarts walking down the path that lead to his house.

 _Wait till I get close enough…_ I got about three bounds away from him before yelling his name and jumping at him with fists blazing "GILDARTS I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

Gildarts wasn't even halfway turned around before he leaned back, and dodged my attack before grabbing my arms and swinging me around before slamming me onto the ground "How ya doin, Natsu?" He asked looking down at me as I laid on the ground

"Eh," I sat up before rolling back and flipping up "Pretty good! How was the request?"

Gildarts looked was taken aback by the question, his eyes cold and dead "Not so well." He turned back and continued walking

"Y-you couldn't finish it?" I looked at him wide-eyed

"Yeah. I did." He looked back at me, a light smile on his face as he threw a small gray box at me

"What's this?" I asked catching it and lazily jogging up to his side

"A gift for you. I don't need it, so you can have it." He looked up to his house, the outer rock walls looking old and in need of replacement

"Oh." I looked at the box, holding it with one hand I pulled the tan string, only to get annoyed when I couldn't get it off and burning it off

"Be careful with your fire around that thing." Gildarts looked the string as it turned to ash

"DID YOU GIVE ME A BOMB?!" I yelled excitedly

"No."

 _Dreams…_

 _Crushed…._

"Then what is it?" I removed the lid from the box, and pulled out the hard item that was wrapped sloppily in tissue paper

"Some type of special lacrama." Gildarts opened the door to his small house and walked in, followed by me

"Lacrama?"

"The necklace it comes with should be in the box." He grabbed it from me and removed the paper, revealing the perfectly spherical, white orb

I checked the box and found an envelope that fit perfectly in the bottom of the box and a small white stand for the orb. I pulled the envelope out and opened it, pulling the necklace out by the chain. It made my fingers feel weird... The chain was thin and silver, and at the end there was a very black crystal, held onto the necklace with a white frame that went around the edges of it. _Looks pretty cool._ I grabbed the crystal and held it in my hand, and it turned pure white. Confused, I looked up to Gildarts

"A Dream Catching lacrama," He grabbed the crystal and put the orb in my hand "It's designed to turn black when it caught a dream you liked. Otherwise it will stay white." He looked up at me, his dark eyes watching me curiously as I rubbed the ball on my head "The fuck are you doing?"

"Trying to catch a dream." I huffed with a frown

"You have to be wearing the necklace while you're dreaming said dream." Gildarts laughed

 _That makes more sense._

"How does it work?" I looked at the orb

"Well," He sat down on a box next to his table "The necklace's chain does some weird shit while you sleep and saves the dream to the crystal. If you react positively to the dream, the necklace turns black otherwise, like I said, it stays white. Even if you didn't like the dream, the crystal still saves it. Each dream lasts three days on the crystal before disappearing." He tossed the crystal back my direction, and I caught it with the box

"And what's the orb for?"

"If you want to keep one of your dreams, tap the crystal on the lacrama and it will appear on it just like with lacrima vision. You can save ten dreams on that and that's about it." He focused his attention to a small mouse running across the floor. He squinted at it and it fell over, looking dead "Oh and if you have _those_ types of dreams, it's lockable." He grabbed the lacrama from my hand

I looked at the mouse for a second, ignoring his comment about wet dreams, then the faint smell of blood calmly tickled my nose. _What did he do?_ I watched the mouse a second longer, than I noticed some blood oozing from it's nose and mouth. _Shit he killed it! He didn't even move!_

"What'd you do to the mouse?"

He looked up from the lacrama at me, his eyes cold and barren. _Normally he isn't so emotionless… What happened in the request..?_

"I exploded it's heart." He looked at me for a second then down at the lacrama again, poking it multiple times

There was a moment of silence before I spoke;

"AWESOME!" I ran over to the mouse, fell to the ground next to it, and picked it up by it's tail, blood dripping from it's nose

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Gildarts plopped down on the floor next to me looking at the mouse with admirement "I was surprised I was able to do it! I never knew I could be so accurate and clean!"

 _Clean? Has he- Nah._

I grinned at him devilishly before waving the mouse around and smacking him in the face with it, leaving a few drips of blood on his cheek when I did

"Gross!" Gildarts rolled away from me, wiping the blood of his face

I grinned and stood up, walking towards the door and throwing it out, listening to the loud chorus of bugs and staring into the evening sky for a second before turning and going back to the table me and him were previously sitting at

"So about this lacrama…" I looked up at Gildarts when he sat down again

"Just touch it and it will only open to your fingerprints after that." He nodded at me

I reached my right hand out and laid my whole hand on the lacrama, covering most of it before picking it up

"If I were to get someone else's dream on the necklace…?"

"It'll work." He nodded again

"Cool." I thought about my dream with Luce. _I wonder what she dreams about…. Luce…_

 _OF COURSE! GILDARTS WOULD BE THE PERFECT PERSON TO ASK WHAT TO DO! He's never here to tell anyone about it, and when he is it's only for a short time! And he's always bragging about how many women he gets! Whatever that means…. I think it's something sexual but I'm not one hundred percent sure..._

"Hey Gildarts, one more thing…" I scrunched my face to the side

"Yeah Natsu?"

"I- I, uh," I looked down "I think I'm in love with-" There were footsteps outside, and they were close. My focus quickly fixed itself on Gildarts' door, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Gildarts look back to his clock, then to the door, then to me again

"Hey Natsu," He stood up "I promise you we can talk tomorrow."

 _Fuck._

"What?"

"I-It's a lady friend, besides I plan to stay for a few days this time." He smiled at me, pushing the box towards me "I think you should leave, it'd be kinda weird."

 _Dick move. I'LL KICK YOUR ASS TOMORROW!_

"Yeah, okay." I put the lacrama in the box, forgetting about the envelope and just looping the necklace around my neck

"M-maybe go out the back window," Gildarts put his hand on the back of his neck

"Yeah okay," I rolled my eyes "Later old man." I walked towards the window and opened it

"Hey I'm not old!"

I braced my foot on the windowsill and my free hand on the top part of the window before swinging out and landing a few feet behind his house, trying not to just roll down the giant hill directly in front of me.

I heard the window close, then I walked along the side of the house and waited until I heard the door open and close before sneaking onto the trail and walking down it. Suddenly a familiar scent bombarded my nose.

"Who…?" I inhaled deeply, the working scent of beer and various foods trying to mask the smell. With another sharp inhale, my eyes went wide and I looked back to Gildarts house, stunned "M-Mira…?" Shudders ran down my spine as I thought about what they could possibly be doing "Nah," I shrugged it off "Mira's not into old men." I laughed knowing if Gildarts heard that he would have vaporized me

 _Anyway. I'll come back tomorrow. I won't beat around the bush, I'll get straight to the point. I need to think of what I'm going to say…_ I thought for a while as I kept walking, turning onto the street and ignoring the local fangirls. ' _Gildarts. I need your help. You're supposedly good with women, so I was hoping you could help me with a problem I have. You see, I'm in love with Lucy and..'_ I felt a warmth rise to my cheeks and I placed my hand horizontally over my cheeks and nose.

' _And I think she likes someone else. I don't know what to do about it because I can't kick someone out of the guild and he's a water type mage. If we fight and get serious…' Who am I kidding? I CAN KICK ANY WATER BUGS ASS IF I NEEDED TO! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'LL DO!_

I looked up to the darkening sky and sighed "I'll kick anyone's ass for you, Luce." A smile curled the edges of my lips at the thought of beating the shit outta Flask, and having Lucy fall madly in love with me. The smile quickly faded and I looked down again and started walking

 _She's not like that though. It's not survival of the fittest with Luce, you have to woe her and prove you're worthy in more than a million ways before you can get Luce. She's not some tramp who will have sex with whoever has a nice body. She might admire it, but you can't just take her because you want to. She's too perfect for anything like that._

* * *

I found myself suddenly at Lucy's doorstep, with several of my guildmates scents filling my nose. Not surprised at all by the fact that even without thinking I naturally go here instead of my own house, I decided to go through the door this time "Gray," I snorted, inhaling the air to see who all is with Luce "Wendy, Erza," My eyes locked on Lucy's door, a cold feeling running down my spine "Flask.." His name came out more of a low growl than a word, and I knew he could hear me

"You rang?" Lucy's door opened and Flask leaned against the doorframe, a smug look on his face

The short gust of wind caused by the door alerted me to the staleness of Lucy's scent "Luce isnt here?" I walked past him and into Lucy's apartment

"Nah," Gray was sitting on Luce's couch with nothing his boxers on and his feet on the table "She should be on her way now."

"She ran out to buy more tea bags." Erza sipped a deep orange liquid from a teacup

From the heavy, bitter and musky scent I could tell it wasn't tea "So what are you drinking?"

Erza looked up at me, her deep brown gaze sending chills down my spine "It's my own homemade tea."

 _Oh…?_ "Doesn't smell like tea," I put my fingers in my nose "Smells like decom-"

"Shut up." Flask's hand covered my mouth and he paused for a second "I said the same thing and I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for Wendy." He slammed me onto Lucy's floor to cover up the fact he was helping me "LET'S FIGHT FLAMBO!"

I heard Wendy let out a faint giggle, and I flashed a smile her direction before looking back up to Flask, a grin on my fist as I hopped up onto my feet

"Wha-" Gray looked up at me, a surprised look on his face

"Boy-" Erza tried speaking

"LET'S GO!" I yelled igniting my fists

"HEY WAIT A SECOND!" Gray stood up and threw a block of ice at the both of us

"YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME WITH THAT SNOWBALL?!" Flask shot water in Gray's direction, only for it to be stopped by Erza's sword

"Boys." Her cold glare ran chills down my spine, even when it wasn't directed towards me "Let's not destroy Lucy's home for once."

"A-aye sir!" Me and Gray whimpered in unison

 _Home. If home is where the heart is, this is not Lucy's home. This is her condo, or apartment or house or whatever the fuck this thing is, but it's sure as hell isn't her home. Her home would be the guildhall if anything. She's there more than she's here. There, there's always someone to take care of her when she's upset, or give her free food when she's way behind on her rent… Like she is all the time. If anything, I would be Lucy's home. I'm her partner and I'm_ ALWAYS _on her side and there for her._

"Yes ma'a-" He looked to me and Gray, before saying "A-aye, s-sir?"

We all sat down, Gray going back to the couch, Flask taking the spot next to him, and with Wendy still in her chair I was forced to sit on the ground. Erza sipped her 'tea' and Wendy sighed, looking down to the carpet.

The silence was killing me.

"Happy and Carla?" I looked up to Wendy, just noticing that both the Exceeds were missing as well.

"They went with Lucy." Wendy answered, her maple colored gaze flicking up to me.

"Ah." I nodded looking around the room.

Wendy looked back to the carpet and I flopped down onto my back, arms crossed and knees bent. I focused on the noises coming from outside, listening carefully for the light 'clack' of her boots on the brick walkway. Boredom setting in, I raised my hand in front of me and began writing things in my flames. I wrote several words before I subconsciously wrote food, remembering that I was hungry.

I looked over to Flask to see him building small water sculptures in his hand, then over to Gray, who was just sitting there watching as the small person in Flask's melted and turned into something else.

' _clack clack clack'_ The distant noise caught my attention and my gaze quickly flicked over to the door, before up to the window. Flask and Wendy obviously heard it as well, fore Flask was staring at the door and Wendy had sat up, a small smile on her face.

"Bored?" Erza's gaze flicked between the four of us

"Nah," I answered "Luce'll be here real quick." I smiled as I spoke, Happy and Carla's high pitched voices catching my attention, and I stood and walked to the window, watching as my favorite blonde walk towards the door to her building

I walked to the door and stood next to it, leaning with my back against the wall

"You like sneaking up on people don't you?" Flask huffed, a smug look still on his face

"Maybe I do. It's easy when it's people like you." I stuck my tongue out at him, and my gaze flicked to the side as the doorknob turned and the door opened

Happy flew in first, followed by Carla who flew to Wendy right away, then followed by Lucy, who without looking behind her closed the door and stepped in, stopping about three feet from the door. "I'm back." Lucy pulled to small boxes out of her bag "Raspberry or green tea?"

As everyone told what they wanted, Happy looked up to me, a bright smile on his face. Before he could manage to say anything, I rose my finger up to my lips with a grin. Happy nodded his head before he looked at Lucy "I want BOTH!" Happy grinned, his wings sprouting out of his back as he made a dramatic pose

"Both?" I could see the outline of a grossed-out look on her face, and I crept behind her

"YES!" Happy chirped, his wide eyes twinkling "Green raspberry tea!" His wings disappeared and he put his little paws on his face

"Okay," Lucy shrugged "If it tastes gross don't blame me."

I stood behind her, and I could tell she could feel my warmth. The small amount of goosebumps she had disappeared, and she relaxed slightly.

"Was Natsu here recently?" She looked around the room "It's toasty in here." Erza continued to sip her tea, Carla rolled her eyes, Wendy and Happy were struggling to hold in laughter and Gray and Flask looked at us both with a smile

"Actually," I leaned over her shoulder, wrapping my arm around the other

"SHIT!" Lucy screeched, throwing the boxes of tea into the air before they fell to the ground, teabags going everywhere

I slightly flinched at the sound, which caused a ringing in my ear "I'm right here."

"NATSU!" She elbowed me in the stomach, causing me to go back a small bit to hold my injury "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT?!" The picked up one of the empty boxes and threw it at me, as she gathered the different colored tea bags

"Just saying 'hi.'" I smirked at the blonde

"You're lucky these are different colors, otherwise I would have Taurus all over your a-"

"WENDY." Erza glared at Lucy before looking over to a terrified Wendy

"Y-yes…?" She held Carla tightly, the snowy exceed gasping for air

"How's your tea?" Erza smiled, pointing her teacup at her

"I-I don't have.. any tea…" Wendy loosened her grip on Carla, her eyes still wide

Erz just kinda froze there "Oh."

I heard a quiet snort and I stood straight and looked at Flask and Gray, both having the others hand over their mouth, trying to smother the laugh that just wanted to be free! Lucy finished picking up the bags of tea and walked to the kitchen

"Natsu, bring the boxes."

"Why didn't you just put them back in the box in the first place?" I picked the two boxes up and made my way to Luce

Lucy was pulling cups out of her cabinet when I walked in "Because," She grabbed two of them with one hand and one with the other "That's what you're going to do. What type of tea do you want?" Once she filled all four cups with water, she stuck two of them in the microwave and went back to grab the remaining three by her cabinet before returning to the sink to fill them

"Whatever you're gonna have I guess." I shrugged, picking out the red tea bags and stuffing them awkwardly into the box

"Okay," The microwave beeped and she pulled the two cups out and replaced them with two others before grabbing two of the green tea bags still on the counter and walking out of the kitchen

 _She's pretty quick. That's great, maybe she'll be able to keep up with me on our adventures through forests, or while running someplace. Like a beach._

The microwave beeped again and Lucy was standing next to me, an amused look on her face.

"What?" I looked at her, eyebrow raised

"You've been just standing there with that adorable blush on your face for about ten seconds, just staring at the tea bags." A warm smile on her face, she turned to the microwave, repeating the cycle, but grabbing two raspberry bags and a green one

 _One must be Happy's special order._

I stuffed the rest of the teabags into it's box and scooting them to the side before turning around and sitting on the counter. Lucy returned and glanced up at me before standing next to the microwave, waiting for the beep.

"How long have you guys been hanging out?"

"Only about… Eh, five, ten minutes," Lucy shrugged looking back to me with her hand on the microwave's handle "We all came to my place right after you left to do whatever with Gildarts. Why?"

"Just curious." I shrugged at the same time that the microwave beeped, alerting Lucy to switch out the tea cups again, which she did, this time placing the last cup in the microwave. I watched as she grabbed a couple more teabags before retreating to the living room again. Shortly after she returned with a silly look on her face, before holding the teacup out towards me. I grabbed it with a smirk as she shook her head and walked towards the microwave again

I looked down at my cup before tasting it. _Cold.._ A shiver ran down my spine and I held the cup in both hands, not setting them on fire, but heating them up instead, watching closely as small bubbles formed at the bottom of the cup.

"Hey Natsu?" She spoke quietly as she watched the microwaves timer

"Yeah?" I looked up from the orangish red liquid to my skinny blonde partner

She looked over to me, her amber gaze very welcoming "Thanks."

"For what?" _I'm confused as fuck right now_

"For being a good friend." She smiled, and I noticed her pupils slightly dilated

 _Fuck, Luce. I don't wanna be your friend. I wanna be the person you go to when you're just bored and looking for fun. The person you go to when you feel unwanted, or down. I wanna be there for you, no matter what. I wanna be the person who you call on the rainiest, or snowiest of days when you're feeling down because you know I will trek through it to be with you. I wanna be the whole reason you know of the word jealousy whenever I just look at another girl. I wanna be your lover. I want to be what you are to me._

 _Everything._

 _Damn it Lucy Heartfilia._

 _I love you._

"Yeah no problem."

* * *

 **Well that was hella anti-climactic. It was fucking cute though~**

 **Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I haven't forgotten about you guys but.. ;a; I feel like yall have forgotten about me. If you guys want more of this story, tell me! Review or DM me, cause otherwise i'm just sitting here like;**

' **Okey. I'm taking my time to write these lovely little stories and NOBODY IS READING THEM. ERMERGERD. I'M WASTING MY TIME I HAVE NO TALENT. ~Sits in Corner and cries deeply~**

 **I'm not obsessed or anything but I check my messages everyday because I love all of chu and I wanna hear from yall.**

 **The more you talk the more I write.**

 **Review/DM me, Love chu fluffy number 7232s and I hope to hear from ya.**

 **Sincerely, Suck my ass.**

 **Jk. It's Tashi**


	8. All Sorts of Help

Chapter Eight

All Sorts of Help

"Ay, Gildarts! Old man, you awake?" I knocked on Gildarts door, causing various stones around the doorframe to fall from his cobblestone house

I heard a loud thunk, and then something like someone was being dragged away. Worry and curiosity got the best of me, and I turned the knob, forcefully pushing the door open, ready to fight something if I needed. Before I could react to Gildarts laying on the ground and dragging himself in my direction, Mirajane's unique fragrance clouded my senses.

"It smells like Mira in here." I stated dully, shaking my head and exhaling through my nose before walking over to Gildarts, only for the stench to get stronger

"She just left like, less than five minutes ago." Gildarts lifted his head and looked at me before slamming his face back to the ground, letting out a long groan

"What's wrong with you?" I crossed my arms and stood above him

"I didn't sleep last night." I groaned rolling over

"What were you to doing this whole time?!" I chuckled at him as he lay lamely on the ground

"W-well." I looked up at me "You know.."

 _Hmm…. Hmmmmmmmm….._

"Uh," I shrugged lowering my hand to him

"Don't you?" He grabbed my hand, and sat up for a second before standing

"I have no idea what you're talking about to be honest."

He had a nearly dead look on his face before, but the fact that he turned paper pale only added to the dead look "You don't know about.. _that.._?"

"About what?" I scratched my head

His eyes wandered around the room before he leaned in "You don't know what sex is do you?"

"Sex?" I tilted my head

"OH LORD!" He threw his hands in the air and turned around, walking to the stool from yesterday "Natsu, sit down. It's time someone gave you.. _The Talk."_

"I talk all the time." I raised my eyebrow

"A different kind of talk."

"There's more than kind of talk?"

"Kinda- Natsu I can't get over the fact that you don't know what sex is." He crossed his arms and looked at me, a slightly disgusted look on his face

"Sorry." I shrugged

"Well.. Erm.." He grimaced and looked away "W-When a man and a woman.." He looked at me, his eyes seeming to beg 'SAY YOU KNOW THIS SO I CAN STOP' "Love each other.."

 _Love?_ I focused on him

"They.. Well they'll have sex." He looked at me, an uncomfortable look on his face

A moment of silence before I asked: "Is that a type of food or... what?"

"Uh, no Natsu." He sighed "Sex is when you… you know…" He looked up at me, his fingers flailing around

I sighed "If I knew what sex was we wouldn't be having this conversation. TELL ME WHAT IT IS BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!" I set my fists aflame and struck a violent pose

"It's when you stick your dick in her pussy." He blurted out

"My what in who's what?" I raised my eyebrow at him

He covered his face with one of his hands "Holy shit Natsu." He huffed, slightly closing his eyes and rubbing his temples "Tell me what you do know about sex."

"GILDARTS. I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT SEX."

"WELLSHIT."

"I KNOW. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT A DICK AND A PUSSY IS."

"Shit Natsu don't yell that." He lunged at me and covered my mouth "I have neighbors."

 _OH FUCK. PLEASE TELL ME NO. WHEN I FIND OUT WHAT THIS IS I MIGHT BE MENTALLY SCARRED AND NEVER LOOK AT HER AGAIN BUT I'M GONNA ASK._

"Did you and Mira have sex?"

He froze for a second, his dark orbs staring back into mine. He sat back down and crossed his arms "I'm going to tell you everything you need to know. Things like did I fuck someone is unnecessary."

 _Fuck? WELL SHIT_

"Is having sex when you fuck someone?"

He looked up at me, a confused look on his face "W- Y-Yeah. How do you know the slang term but not the real one?"

"Gray and Laxus. But they never told me what is was to fuck so…."

"FUCK DAMN IT."

"Sorry."

* * *

 _So after about ten minutes of me and him finding other words that mean the same thing as sex, words that mean the same thing as pussy, and the same thing as dick, I finally had an idea of what it was._

"Oh, you mean mating?" I raised a brow at him

"Uh, yeah, but the word mating is more for animals…."

"Well I _was_ raised by a _Dragon_." I chuckled

"Well fuck. We could have avoided this entire thing.."

"So do you love Mira?"

"What?"

"At the beginning of this whole awkward thing, you said when a man and-"

"I KNOW." I interrupted, a heavy blush painted on his cheeks "People also do things like that for purely pleasure, but it's different."

"So you admit you did mat- had sex with Mira?"

There was a moment of silence before his awkward stare turning into a annoyed glare "Did you need something, Natsu?"

 _Oh yeah. I gotta ask him about Luce… Okay.. Here goes_

"I need your help with some stupid shit about love. I-I'm in love with- Someone.. a-and I don't know what to do. I'm pretty sure she likes someone else, and I have no idea what to do because I can't just force someone out of our guild." I blurted out, keeping my eyes locked on my hands as I spoke

His glare turned into a soft smile, before calmly shifting to a laugh "Well hell, Natsu." I looked up to him "I'm good at getting sex, not love. But it sounds like you're jealous of Flask cause you think Lucy _likes_ him."

"I-I never said.." I stared at him wide eyes

"You and that blondie were always really close. When I got to the guildhall and saw Flask I knew he was a newborn. No one can sit calmly and talk in this guild for long. Him and Lucy were flirting with each other _alooooot_." He smirked at me

 _I'm going to rip out his ribs and stab him in the neck with all of them._ My eye twitched

"But I'm not the person you need to ask. I don't know that Lucy to well. Ask one of her close friends." He shrugged

 _Levy._

"Alright." I nodded, my eyes flicking between the wood panels on his floor

"Sorry I couldn't be any help."

"It's fine." I stood up and nasally sighed, slightly relieved when Mira's heavy scent revealed other things, Like my own and Gildarts "You were kind of helpful. I mean, I know what sex is now. I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll be at the guildhall later." He gave a weak salute

"Seeya." I nodded and walked toward the door

 _Alright. Levy lives in Fairy Hills doesn't she? Damn, I won't be able to walk in, but she might be at the guildhall. Might as well check the guildhall first._

* * *

I spotted Levy and smiled, glad I didn't have to find my way to Fairy Hills. A small bit confused that Gajeel wasn't glued to her side, I walked up to her anyway "Ay, Levy!" I grinned at her, waving at Jet and Droy

"Oh, hey Natsu!" Levy smiled at me

I walked over to her table and sat down next to her "Where's Gajeel?"

"I don't know actually." She looked around the guildhall for second

"Hmm. Well, let's hope he tries to fight me, but I need to talk to you." I glanced up to the two boys on the other side of the table " _Alone."_

"Oh?" Levy looked wide eyes at me

"Nothing bad," I stood up and grinned at her "I promise. I just need help with something."

"What is it?"

"Well, uh." I looked back over to Jet and Droy "It's a sensitive subject."

"Oh, okay.." She stood up, a questionable look on her face before it faded to a smile and she pushed her books to the boys "Watch these for me would you?"

Droy pulled Levy's book towards him and Jet just nodded, a slightly suspicious look on his face. Levy looked up to me with a smile and I turned to walk away. A bright shade of gold caught my attention as I did, and my heart dropped at the sight.

Flask sat there, with his arm around Lucy. She showed no sign of discomfort under his hold, and she had her head slightly on his shoulder.

 _I'm going to kill him._ My eye twitched, and all noise faded to white noise. _I'm going to fucking KILL HIM._ I huffed, and without meaning to, I set myself aflame.

Luce scooted closer to him, and he tightened his hold. _He's getting too friendly with my-_

"Natsu?" Levy's voice snapped me out of my enraged trance "What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You were…" She sighed and shook her head "going to tell me something?" She raised her glance to meet mine

"Oh, yeah." I glared in Flask's direction before walking towards the guildhall's doors

"So can you tell me what it's about?" Her chestnut gaze was fixed on the doors

"Uh," I pushed the doors open, and made sure they shut before walking a small bit. I didn't stop, or even look at the small bluenette "It's about Lucy."

"Oh?" Levy smiled and lifted her hands up to her face "What about her?" She cooed, a very large grin plastered on her face

I looked around for a second, then inhaled deeply to check and see if Gajeel was stalking us "I'm in love with her." I muttered under my breath

"What?" She leaned in closer to me, her head angled so her ear was pointed at me

"I said… I-I…" I sighed "I'm in love with her."

"OOH!" She cooed, her eyes twinkling "SO WHENS THE WEDD-"

I put my hand over her mouth and lowered myself to her ear "Hey listen," I said in the lowest and most intimidating voice I could "You're not gonna tell anyone. At all. Not Lucy, not Gajeel, not even your own diary." I sat up and smiled at her, my voice normal "Okay?"

She pouted "O-ka-y." She looked down to the ground, pout still on her face

"So you and her are basically one right?" I continued walking, deciding to to go my house instead of Fairy Hills

"Yeah. Kinda." She caught up to me

"So I was wondering," I put my hand on the back of my head "If you could give me some advice on fighting for a girl?"

"Who are you fighting agains- Oh. Flask…"

"Yeah." I averted my eyes and bit my tongue

 _I'm gonna win Lucy's heart and I'm gonna rub it ALL OVER Flask's stupid, ugly, and annoying face._

"Well… Sure." She smiled at me "But uh, where are we going?" She looked questionably at the rocky path that lead to my house

"My lovely little abode," I bowed, waving my hand to the path with a smile before standing back up to see her looking up at me suspiciously "I'm not gonna hurt you Levy." I rolled my eyes

"I know, I just like knowing where I am." She began walking towards my house, watching her feet as she did so

"So, uh." I put my hand on the back of my head again "I have no idea how to get a girl"

"Well," Levy looked up, her gaze fixing on my crumbling cottage "Do you want a girl, or do you want Lucy."

 _Lucy. I want Lucy. No one else is like Lucy. She's perfect. Of course there are other women that are nice and pretty, but Luce is a whole new breed of human. She's-_

"Natsu!" Levy huffed at me

"S-Sorry. I got caught up in my thoughts.. Definitely Luce."

"Okay, well…"

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Levy stopped, and before I could look up to see what's up, I ran into my door. I stepped back and rubbed my face, pinching my cheek and pulling out a splinter. I looked over to Levy to see her struggling to hold in a laugh.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and opened my door, leaving it open behind me as I walked in and kicked several things out of my way as I headed to my couch.

"So, what do you need to know?" Levy closed the door, then walked up to me and sat down, grunting as she plopped down onto the nearly cushionless couch

I sighed and propped my head up on my knees "Everything."

Levy looked at me, a very surprised look on her face. That stunned look slowly faded to a very devilish grin "Okay. I know where to start." She looked around my room, before stating "You may wanna take some notes."

* * *

After about five minutes, she said "Take notes on whatever you think you might forget."

About 10 minutes later, Levy looked down to see me frantically writing down words"What are you writing?" She glanced down at the paper

"Everything you've said since 'Take notes on whatever you might forget.'" I finished my sentence before throwing my pencil on the ground and groaning as I held my wrist "You talk _alooot_." I balled my hand into a fist

"Oh, okay well how about I tell you what you're gonna _need._ " She picked my pencil back up then handed it to me

"That sounds _way_ better."

* * *

About an hour past before I heard heavy footsteps quickly approaching my house. I shushed Levy and glared at my door, standing up and standing over Levy.

"What is it?"

"I can't smell it from outside." I huffed, clenching my fists and staring at the small opening I carved into the bottom of my door for that exact reason

The noise suddenly stopped, and I heard a slight creak from the wood 'porch' I had in front of my door. I was about to run up to the door and kick whoever or whatever's ass was behind my door, but a small breeze was enough for me to catch the scent.

"Iron." I grinned, tensing up

"Gajee-?"

My door flew from the frame, breaking in several places, and I had to catch one of them to keep it from hitting the small bluenette. I set my fists ablaze and turned the shattered chunk of wood into ashes "Damn Gajeel. You should learn not to send chunks of wood everywhere if you want to protect-"

Gajeel didn't let me finish before he ran at me, his entire body covered in his element. His iron fist swung at me, and I grinned as I dodged each of his attacks, slowly backing up as I did so. I was almost at the point of doing a backbend when I noticed Levy was trapped in the corner of the couch.

"Alright hard-head." I caught his fist, only for the heavy smell of burning metal to fill the air "Calm dow-" He punched me in the stomach, and threw me out of my own house "Rude." I huffed, catching myself in a dog-like stance "Interrupt me and kick me outta my own house?"

Gajeel walked out of my house, his blood red eyes throwing daggers in my direction.

"Oh. I get it." I grinned "You thought we did something huh?"

Gajeel ran up to me, only for me to push myself off of the tree behind me and slide under him

"Calm down, we were talking." I stood up and patted the air

"About, what?" His gruff voice, for once, was slightly scary

I stood up and put my hand on the back of my head, heat rising to my face "Uh, heh.."

"Natsu." Gajeel spoke, his eyes flicking behind me for a second before back to me

"Well you see," I bit my lip, then darted back to the house and ran at Levy. I grabbed her shoulders and hid behind her. Gajeel stopped and glared at me "You wouldn't hurt your little Levy would you?"

"Natsu…" Levy put her hand on her face, and I could see a slight blush on her cheeks

"What the hell were you two talking about?" Gajeel's tone mellowed, but his eye twitched

"L-" I covered Levy's mouth

"What did I tell you?" I growled

"Don't.. touch her.." A low whispered growl came from Gajeel

"Anyway," I huffed waving him away, yet still hiding behind Levy "Go away so we can continue our conversation."

He sent daggers in my direction

"Gajeel. Please." Levy's light voice caught my attention "I'm helping Natsu with a personal problem."

"Why can't he get his own m-" Gajeel's eyes dilated "Why can't he get Lucy's help?"

"Well.." Levy smiled

Gajeel returned to normal and started laughing. His cold glare turned into an amused glance and he straightened up "Well you and Lucy having problems fireball?"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH GEARHEAD." I pointed my fist at him and bared my teeth

"Whatever, I know your secret so there is no need for me to leave."

"How about you by me a new door like you said you would." I walked up to him, cracking my knuckles

He grabbed the neck of my vest and pulled me close to him "Listen Natsu." His voice was low, and basicly whisper "If you put your filthy paws on my girl one more time I'm gonna murder you."

I grinned devilishly at him and pulled away "Oh Levy," I said slyly, walking up to her "I've got some new information for you." I grinned back to Gajeel and propped my elbow on the petite girl "Apparently, you and Ga-" Gajeel grabbed me and wrapped his arm around my neck

"Shut the fuck up." He huffed

"Boys." Levy huffed, crossing her arms

Gajeel shoved me back, causing me to fall, only to flip and land in a crouching pose.

 _If this dickface doesn't go someplace I'm gonna have to find some other help._

"If you really need help you're gonna have to learn to intimidate your opponent," Gajeel glared at me "If you let your competition hang all over your girl she's gonna think you don't care."

"What do you know about relationships?" I tried to hold back a smile

"I know how to beat the shit outta the people who threaten it." He sent daggers my direction

"Fair enough." I shrugged

"Excuse me, I was telling him how to-" Wendy objected, only to be interrupted by both me and Gajeel saying:

"Yeah, yeah, be quiet and let the men talk."

* * *

After about ten minutes of Gajeel saying something about fighting, and me replying with

"I know how to fuck a bitch up Gajeel, tell me something useful!"

He finally told me some random shit about intimidating others without having to cause a scene or fight. Levy was sitting across from me on the couch, with Gajeel next to her. I had pulled my one chair from my kitchen and

"Oh come on Gajeel, how do you have fun if you can't fight someone?"

"Lucy's not the type of person who always wants a huge scene." Levy interjected

"But I'm the epitome of huge scenes." I crossed my arms

"Yeah, you are." Gajeel rolled his eyes at me

"I want her to love me for me.." I smiled slightly looking at the wooden panels I had for a floor

"Whoa, fuck you want some wine with that fancy ass cheese?" Gajeel laughed, and Levy said

"OH THAT'S SO CUTE, YOU AND LUCY WILL BE PERFECT!"

"She doesn't even like me though." I sighed, my smile fading away

"Well…." Levy grinned her eyes flicking towards the opening in the front of my house

"Well?" I looked up at her with interest

"When we hang out, she talks about you… _alot._ " She shrugged at me, her light brown gaze locking with mine

"How much is a lot?" I bit my lip

"Like... " She leaned in close to me, earning a disapproving glare from Gajeel "A lot."

 _SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT_

 _SHE'S LIKED ME THIS ENTIRE TIME? WHAT THE FUCK! MMMMRRRRR I'M GONNA HIT MYSELF WITH A TRUCK. WHAT THE HELL IS MY PROBLEM. WHY AM I SO-_

"I don't know what flirting looks like…" I crossed my arms and leaned back, disappointed in myself

"Alright. I'll show you," Levy smiled at me

"Hmm?" Gajeel sat up, a catch in his throat making his hum-thing sound all scratchy

"Oh Levy, you know how jealous that would make Gajeel." I managed to blurt out before Gajeel pounced at me, causing us both to fall back in my chair and roll before I seized the chance to kick off of him and went up in the air a small bit before Gajeel grabbed my ankle and slammed me to the floor, the wood panels breaking and coming undone, leaving us both with multiple splinters. I glanced up to Levy to see her spaced out with a light blush.

 _If happy was here, he'd say "OOH THEY LIKE EACH OTHER!" In his usual singsongy voice_

* * *

 **OKAY HERE IS THE CHAPTER IT IS 11:59 AND I'M TYPING LIKE A CRAZY SON OF A BITCH.**

 **OKAY THANK YOU TO THAT ONE PERSON, AND HERS IS THE CHAPTER I PROMISED YOU.**

 **LOVE ALL YOU HOES**

 **TASHI**

 **SONUVABETCH**

 **Shit nevermind. Oh well. :I  
I tried doe,**

 **Anyway imma ad some more shit naow**

 **Okey this chapter is hella shitty and lame. it only has 3541 words of story and I'm just like;**

" **I promised a buddy that I was gonna post but the days already past because of you and yo shitty little sleeping scheduale. Now everyone hates you cause you break promises. Bitch."**

 **Anyway. Sorry. What matters is that I tried. Plz forgive me. I love chu.**

 **Bai.**

 **-Tashidapandawolf**


	9. It Was A Joke

Chapter Nine

It Was A Joke

The entire time Levy was explaining flirting and giving examples, I was watching Gajeel, as he grew more and more impatient. His ruby gaze focused on Levy's hands as she casually stroked my arm, her hand hesitating at my bicep.

Levy began speaking, and I ignored her, keeping my focus on Gajeel, his reaction nearly making me lose it and start laughing my ass of.

Gajeel subconsciously had bared his teeth, showing his rather dull fangs as he watched her hand. As much as I wanted to tease Gajeel more, I could feel his pain and reached out to the pad and pencil placed on the table. Making sure Gajeel couldn't see, I wrote;

'You're killin Gajeel.'

Levy raised her brow and smirked "How so?"

In all caps I wrote; 'HE _LIIIIIKKES_ YOU!'

Levy smiled at me, a light blush on her face before she punched my arm "I know."

Gajeel glared at me and I ripped the paper out of the pad, crumbling it up into a ball and igniting it.

* * *

"So now that you know what everything is and looks like, you'll know if Lucy is flirting with you!" Levy smiled at me

 _Or if she's flirting with Flask._

"And you know how to scare the shit outta Flask." Gajeel huffed, putting his hands on the back of her head

"I'm plenty scary already." I grinned, making sure to show my teeth

"Sure." Gajeel squinted at me

"YOU WANNA FIGHT BOLT FACE?!" I growled standing up quickly, causing my chair to scoot back

"MAYBE I DO FIRE FUCK!"

"What the fuck type of an insult is that?" I laughed "Fire fuck? Seriously? That sounds great!"

"You don't even know what fuck means." Gajeel sneered at me

"I do now. Before I fetched Levy I was up with Gildarts and he explained it's the same thing as mating." I grinned crossing my arms

"Whatever. Fucking fire isn't as great as you think."

"Have you had sex with some fire?" Levy looked up to Gajeel questionably

"Well fuck no!" He waved at her "I'm just assuming! I mean-!" Gajeel looked at me for help

"I guess if you weren't fire-proof it wouldn't be nice..?" I shrugged

"Hell no! Imagine the burns all over you cock!" Gajeel cringed and crossed his arms

 _That's a synonym for penis right?_

"Yeah…?" I shrugged.

 _How long has it been since I've talked to Luce? Yesterday..? I miss her.._

My gaze flicked to the window for the first time in hours, only to my surprise to see the sky was the grayish blue of the evening "Oh damn it's late." I huffed looking at the two

 _I should go talk to Lucy._

I stood up and stretched before looking at the opening in the front of my house. Suddenly very pissed, I set myself and flame and glared at Gajeel "I better have a door when I get back."

Gajeel's crimson orbs flicked over to the opening before back up at me "Take it as punishment."

My glare intensified "How is it my fault that whenever someone ever talks to Levy you get-"

Gajeel jumped at me, only for me to catch him and slam him on the floor "So jealous."

Gajeel spun around on the ground, his legs swiping at mine. I jumped, and ended up in a handstand, my hands on his chest. I made sure to snuff out my flames.

 _How the fuck did this happen? Whatever_

"I _better_ have a door."

"Yeah whatever." He grabbed my arms and pulled up, causing me to fall over, my feet landing on my couch next to Levy

"Where're you going anyway, Natsu?" Levy's soft voice caught my attention, and I stood up

"I'm-"

"Isn't it obvious," Gajeel huffed, not letting me finish "He's gonna go check up on his _mate._ " He had a devilish smirk plastered on his face

The way he said mate. Almost like he was hoping for it to happen. "Relax." I smirked back at him "Even if I didn't have Lucy, Levy's not my type," I waved at him as I walked past him

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH LEVY?!" I could tell he was going to swing at me, so I ducked, and I was right

"Gajeel.." Levy huffed catching the Iron Dragon Slayer to glance back to her long enough for me to run away

* * *

I had the guildhall in sight, and I began awkwardly jump-walk-running in excitement. _Lucyyyyyy!_ A grin found it's way to my face. I was just about to reach for the door when Lucy forced it open and ran into me, causing us both to fall, making her land ontop of me.

"Natsu!" She buried her face into my chest

"Yo! Luce!" I placed my hands on her shoulders, pulling her up "What's u-" I stopped when I noticed the stale smell of tears, and the drying wetness on her cheeks "What happened?" I frowned, glancing back to the guildhall's doors.

"Sorry," She sat up and looked away "Nothing." She stood up and began walking in the direction of her house

"Lu-"

"Lucy!" Flask bursted through the doors, his blue hair making my stomach turn

"Leave me alone Flask." Lucy kept walking

"Luce, come on!"

 _Luce?_

Luce?! _Fuck no. That's my name for her. Come up with your own fuckface. Wait why didn't he notice me?_

I observed the area, noticing a light breeze blowing downwind from Lucy and Flask. _Even then he should have noticed when I was right next to him._ I looked down at myself, pulling my vest up and inhaling, only to find my own scent had been smothered by Lucy's and her tears. _Well. That covers that._

 _But what did the prick do to make her cry?_ I looked up to the pair, only to see him grabbing her hand, and Lucy jerking hers away.

 _There's my Luce. Make sure he knows you're mine._

I lazily jogged up to them, rubbing myself against bystanders as I did so to cover my stench.

"What the fuck?" One of them pushed me away

"Shh," I put my finger over my lips then mouthed the word 'Sorry.'

 _Okay, don't do that._

"Leave me alone Flask."

"Oh come on Luce," His words sounded like claws running down a chalkboard

"Flask I said leave me alone." She stopped and glared at him, only for him to smile and put his hand on her elbow

"Lucy. Calm down, it was a joke."

I stood behind a random person, who was quickly approaching the idling two. Slightly panicking I dodged behind a carriage, slightly spooking the horses.

"Flask." Lucy huffed

I glared around the carriage, keeping my eyes glued to the two. Lucy began walking again, only for Flask to follow her like a lost puppy. A loud snap below me caught my attention, then I noticed I had broken the thick plank of wood holding the horses to the carriage.

"Oh shit." I huffed looking at the shattered wood in my hands "Alright, well," I looked at the horses "Be free!" I pushed them, making them run off, then I quickly caught up with Lucy and Flask, to see Lucy pulling away from the Water Dragon Slayer again and shuffle away.

 _If Lucy has to say it one more time,_ My vision blurred, then refocused on Flask

"Luce!" Flask stepped towards her, but kept his hands to himself "Why are you taking this so seriously? It's not like you're in love with him."

 _WHO? WHAT THE FUCK. THERE'S ANOTHER MOTHER FUCKER TRYING TO STEAL MY LUCE AWAY FROM ME?_

He put his hand on her shoulder "Right?" He chuckled

"Flask. Leave me alo-"

"Hey Luce."

 _Fuck not him_

"Oh fuck." Flask pulled his hand away and crossed his arm

"This guy's pretty troublesome, huh?"

"I didn't summon you." Lucy responded

"I know, but can't I visit you?"

"No." Lucy huffed

"Lucy,"

"You heard her, now _get."_ Flask sneered placing his hand firmly on the spirit's shoulder

"Don't talk to Loke like that." Lucy stepped in front of Loke, causing him to stop and nearly fall on top of her

Flask glared at her, his blueful eyes fading to a dull grayish blue "Lucy. Why did you make such a big deal of a little joke?"

"Why not?" Lucy crossed her arms and looked away

Flask pulled his head back, his neck bending awkwardly "Are you on your period or something?"

 _No. I would be able to smell it._

Lucy turned around and slapped Flask across the face, causing his head to turn slightly, and his eyes to have the dark blue rim, before turning white in the middle. _If he attacks her…_

"I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF BEING MAD WHEN I'M NOT ON MY PERIOD! ARE _YOU_ ON _YOUR_ PERIOD!?"

Flask held his head up and I could see his lip quivering, as if he wanted to fight back. Loke stepped in between the two, placing his hand gently on Lucy's shoulder "Why don't we go home?" His charming smile was obviously calming Lucy, but his smooth tone made me want to rip his head off

 _If these fuckers don't stop touching my Luce I'm gonna snap._

"Yeah oka-"

"I'm not done." Flask's voice was gruff and harsh, and a bubble of water formed around all three of them, before flaring out and pushing people away. I gripped onto the carriage, trying to stay in place, and it worked

"Flask, sto-"

"Nah Luce," Loke's eyes flicked over to me

 _SHHIT!_ I ducked, but I knew the movement only alerted him that I was actually there _FFFFUCK!_

"We got this." His hands were circled by bright orbs and he grinned, the glint in his glasses making me want to throw a rock at his head

"Why don't you just go away so me and Lucy can talk?" Water spiraled around his arms before gathering at his hand and forming a ball in each of his hands

"What do ya say Luce?" Loke glanced back to Lucy

"I don't wanna talk to you."

"Lucy com-"

"She doesn't wanna talk to you." Loke interrupted him

"You don't interrupt me." The water balls on his hands grew to cover his entire hand

"You're not my mom." Loke crossed his arms

"What the fu-"

"Regulus Impact!" Several orbs of light shot from Loke's hands, only for Flask to build a wall to separate him from Loke and Luce, as well as block the attack

 _No fare. I wanna join…_

Suddenly the water began to rise, then it quickly wrapped around Loke "Shit!" He growled, shooting orbs of light trying to force it away, only for it to rise faster.

 _PERFECT TIME!_

"How about you not ruin your _shinning_ first impression?"

"Natsu?" Lucy's voice caught my attention before I focused on what I was doing.

I placed my hand on the ground, then lit it aflame and let it spread around to 'pop' the bubble and evaporate the the water around Loke.

He fell to the ground and looked up at me "Thanks," Loke dipped his head before standing back up and looking at Flask.

"Natsu," His rough tone made me tingly.

 _Fight fight fight fight fight fight fight fight!_

I didn't have to look at him to know he was very pissed. I walked up to Loke, making sure he was okay "Loke, get Lucy outta here." I grinned, my fangs growing as I did so, and the scales around my face and on my arms hardening.

"No." Lucy pulled out a key "I don't need your help Natsu."

"I'm not going to fight you, Lucy." Flask glared in her direction

"That'll make it easier for me. Vir-"

"You called, Princess?" Virgo appeared behind Lucy

"Lucy." Loke grabbed Lucy's arm

 _Don't think I wont fight you Loke._

"Loke don't worry about me." Lucy pulled away

"Why don't we listen to-"

Flask suddenly shot a large and oddly hot ball of water at Loke, and if he ducked or moved in anyway it would have hit Lucy.

 _Alright. Let's play._ "Alright listen waterballoon." I cracked my knuckles and began stretching "If your gonna pick a fight why don't you pick someone your own size."

"I'm taller than him.." Loke's voice was hurt

"I've been meaning to pick a fight with you anyway." I rolled my neck

"NATSU." Lucy yelled. I turned and looked at the blonde "Go away. I don't need your help."

"But Lu-"

"I don't… need you."

I sharp pain shot directly into my chest and my Dragonforce quickly faded away. _She's always needed me. She's been my damsel in distress since we first met, and I had to kick that guys ass on the boat. She's always needed me. She- She doesn't need me? S-Since when..?_

"Aye, Natsu, Bunnygirl, other people." Gajeel showed up next to me, Levy right next to him

Lucy looked at Gajeel and Levy before her eyes flicked from me, to Flask.

 _Flask. He is now public enemy number one._

"Natsu?" Levy looked at me, a worried look on her face "Are you okay?"

"Yea-" My voice cracked "Yeah."

I glanced up to Lucy, and she quickly looked away, her amber gaze holding the lifeless look that made me wanna fight something. _I'm not in the mood to fight._ I looked away and turned to Flask. "Fine." I looked away, my heart still hurting "You win." I choked before turning towards Gajeel and Levy

"Oh damn, Salamander." Gajeel looked at me as I walked past him "What happened? The town isn't even in shambles yet and you give up?"

"Loke, Virgo," Lucy's smooth voice only hurt me more "You can go now."

 _I can't. Fuck Natsu, learn to listen to people. You pushed Lucy too far. She doesn't need you anymore… I bet she never even needed me.._

I heard a heavy set of footsteps come my way. The breeze helped me catch the damp scent and I clenched my jaw. _Don't touch me Flask I swear._

"Hey Natsu," He placed his hand on my shoulder

I grabbed his arm and twisted it, before pulling him in front of me and twisting his wrist and elbow, making sure he was in pain. His arm was awkwardly folded behind his back and he was on his knees, groaning in pain "Don't you ever touch me again Flask Dorndale, or we will fight and I _will kill_ you." The words came out darker and more like a growled than I meant it to

"Fuck, Natsu let go!" He groaned, his breath hitching

 _I'm going to break your arm. Then rip it off and shove it up your ass, then shove the other down your throat and make them shake han-_

"Natsu.." The soft feminine voice carved more pain into my heart

I pulled his arm up a bit more before pushing him to the ground "Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood."

"You're not going to hurt me are you?" Lucy walked up next to me

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at the ground, a very dead look on my face. I looked up to the blonde, as much as it hurt. My gaze flicked from one of her eyes to the other, pissed at myself when I found fear in her eyes. I began walking again.

"No Lucy…" My voice gave myself chills "I'd never hurt you."

"Tell me what's wrong."

 _FUCK DAMN IT LUCY! IF IT WAS THAT SIMPLE I WOULD. IF IT WAS THAT SIMPLE I WOULD GRAB YOU BY YOUR WAIST AND PULL YOU CLOSE AND PLACE MY HAND ON YOUR JAW AND PULL YOU IN AND-_

I ignored her.

"Natsu?" She grabbed my arm, her firm grip slowly drifting towards my hand

 _Don't. I'm not going to do this anymore. You don't need me. You said so yourself. Now let me go home and hurt. Damn Lucy I need you and I need you to need me too. I fucking love you Lucy and if you don't love me then let me go so I can try to move on._

 _WHO THE FUCK AM I KIDDING?_

 _I SOMEHOW FUCKING IMPRINTED ON THIS WOMAN. THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I CAN GET OVER HER. EVEN IF I MOVED OUT OF FIORE I WOULD STILL-_

"Natsu please." Lucy hesitantly let go of my arm

"Why don't you go make sure Flask is okay." I turned my head in her direction, sending a cold, lifeless glare her direction before turning back and walking away

"N-Natsu..?" Lucy spoke, worry mixed into her voice

 _Damn. This never would have happened if I wasn't such a worthless hothead. SON OF A BITCH WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME? I'M FUCKING PERFECT. IT'S LUCY THA-THAT'S._

 _Fuck. I can't even think that she's not perfect. Lucy Heartfilia,_ I rose my hand to my chest and cringed. _You're going to be the death of me._

* * *

I was glad to see I had a door, it was something to slam. When I did, the surprised yelp caught my attention in the darkness.

"Natsu?" Happy's high pitched voice caught my attention

"Aye, Happy." I found my way to the couch before flopping down face first

Happy flew over to me and landed on my back "What's wrong?"

"Whaddya mean? I'm perfectly fine."

"You sound grumpy."

"I guess I'm tired." _There is no way telling another person. Happy isn't a person though… But he is the biggest blabbermouth in the guild… Sorry Happy_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Happy," I turned, causing Happy to fall next to me and I faked a smile "I'm sure."

"Well.. Okay! Can we go fishing tomorrow?!" Happy yelled excitedly

"I don't know." I closed my eyes and let my smile fade away "I don't feel very good."

 _Fuckkkk my chest HUUUURTSS_

"Oh. I'm gonna go get Lucy to take ca-"

"NO!" I grabbed the cat to keep him from flying away. I cleared my throat "No, Lucy's busy."

"Oh. Then I'm going to ask her if she wants to go fishing!"

"Happy." I squeezed the Exceed "She's busy."

"To busy for me?!" Happy gasped

"Yes."

"TO BUSY FOR YOU?!"

"Yes. To busy for either of us." I petted the cat, trying to calm him

"She's mean." Happy sounded so sad

"Yeah.." I huffed

 _She sure knows how to hurt someone._

"Are you sure you're okay!?" Happy escaped my grip

"I'm fine Happy." I said dully sitting up and holding my chest

"I don't believe you! You never say Lucy's mean! Even when you do you usually butter the insult with compliments even when she's not around!" Happy formed his wings, and I could see the outline of the cat in the darkness

"Happy I'm just tired." I looked up to the cat

"Then sleep, I'm going to get Lucy!" Happy headed towards the door

"Happy!" I lunged towards him catching him in my arms as I tumbled across the floor "I'm fine! Don't bother Lucy, she's not feeling good either!" I turned him towards me and held him up, my hands wrapped around his circulair body

"Then why don't we go see if she's okay?" He pouted at me

"I don't feel good." I stated plainly

"You both could be sick with the same thing!" Happy tried convincing me to go check on Lucy

 _Lucy is heart broken right now? It didn't sound like it when she didn't object to making sure Flask was okay instead of me. Even if she was sick.._

"She doesn't need me.." I didn't mean to say it, but the words just kinda slipped out.

"What are you talking about Natsu?!" Happy looked at me wide eyed, and I was beginning to be able to see the other features of his face "Lucy's always needed us!"

"Well, she has Flask now." I sat the cat down on my chest "She doesn't need us."

I could see the glint of tears building up in Happy's eyes "W-What do you mean? She's always needed us." His voice began to crack

"I know Happy.." I pulled his head down to me for a hug "I know. It was bound to happen some time."

 _Happy's crying now. Damn Lucy, you sure know how to make people upset._

Just then Happy's wings forced their way out of my grip and he flew out the window

"Shit, HAPPY!" I stood up and jumped out the window myself, chasing after the speedy cat

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Happy cried, his wings glowing as he sped up

"HAPPY!" I cringed and buckled over in pain, holding my chest "Fuck," I glared back up to the blue Exceed that was zooming away "HAPPY! STOP!" I began running again, trying my hardest to ignore the pain as I did so.

Happy flew over the trees, and the thick brush and poison ivy forced me to run along the path and through the streets.

 _Damn it Happy, Lucy doesn't need us anymore. I shouldn't have told him she was sick. Now he's gonna barge into her house and ask her a whole bunch of useless questions for no reason. I should have just told him the truth. Or something along the lines of the truth. DAMN IT'S MY FAULT. How did I not think it was my fault Happy's running up there? It's always my fault. I'm fucking Natsu Dragneel, the fucking son of fucking Igneel and I'm the fucking reason every little fucking piece of fucking shit gets fucked up. Way to go Natsu, you fucked up again._

I glanced up at the moon. _It's full. Maybe that's the reason everything is hitting the fan?_

I wanted to punch myself in the stomach. _Superstition is the only thing I can come up with as of to why I'm such a idiot?_

Lucy's house was in view, and I could see Happy just crawl in the window. _Damn._ I sped up and I saw Lucy look out the window. _She won't be able to see me,_ I huffed _I'm running in the shadows of the buildings. Maybe it'd be better if she did see me though._ Tempted to yell out her name, started running the the street, the pale moonlight coming from the left. _I better not yell, I might wake up the neighbors and piss them off._

 _They can fight me._

"Ay, Lucy!" I shouted, and the blonde looked at me

She watched me run towards her house, before she looked back into her room, and quickly flash of blue caught my eyes before I heard the crashing, then shattering of something. _Glass maybe?_

 _Happy why are you breaking her things?_ I ran up to her house, and quickly ran up the wall and flipped into her house, falling of the bed and landing awkwardly on my neck, legs above my head and stomach pressed against the side of Lucy's bed. I cringed and pushed myself off of my neck, and paused looking at the broken lamp next to me.

"Shit I coulda died." I looked too Happy "Tryna put me outta my misery or something? Jeez i'm not feeling that bad Happy."

"Sorry!" Happy smiled

I refused to breathe out of my nose. I didn't want to know if the bastard is here or not. I stuck my tongue out to Happy before looking back up to Lucy, the pain in my chest quickly worsening.

"You gonna be like that the entire time or are you going to talk to me?" Her amber gaze glued itself to mine, not letting me look away.

"Sorry, Happy just.. wanted to check in on you." I sat up and glared back to the Exceed "Let's go Happy."

"Natsu wait.

* * *

 **Heres another chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I wasn't feeling so well and I had a headache. I still don't feel to good, but the important thing is that I updated though right?**

 **I love all of you, and I'll be working on the next chapter soon. ~Swallows 20 Advil dry~ Maybe.**

 **Love chu, Review and or DM, Love chu**

 **Well I love most of you. The okay ones. The ones that aren't normal, and the ones that art so not normal that they go around murdering people with me as their inspiration because I love them. No I don't love those people. They're kinda okay.**

 **Alright yeah I love them**

 **The murderers**

 **not the normals.**

 **Normal people scare me.**

 **~OMG YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT HURT ME TO WRITE ALL THOSE INSULTS ABOUT NATSU. I'M SO SAD NOW. NEXT CHAPTER ISN'T GOING TO BE ANY BETTER BUT STILL. IT'S GETTING CLOSE TO THE POINT WHERE LUCY LEARNS.**

 **NOT REALLY THAT CLOSE.**

 **KINDA CLOSE.**

 **EH**

 **REVIEW AND DM**

 **GOOD BYE**

 **-THE WRITER OF THESE STORIES**


	10. You're An Idiot

Chapter Ten

You're an Idiot

"Natsu wait." Lucy grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the window

The touch that was normally so welcomed and wanted, was now acid to my skin. I wanted to jump out the window and run away, but my own body wouldn't let me.

 _Fuck my instincts and not wanting to leave her alone when she asks. Fuck my instincts for not wanting to leave her alone when I know I have competition. Fuck my instincts for not wanting to leave her alone._

"What's wrong." She looked at me

"Nothing."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Happy shrieked "NATSU TOLD-"

"Happy, calm down." Lucy scooted across her bed and grabbed Happy, then used her other hand to close the window

"Natsu told me he didn't feel good!" Happy looked at Lucy

"What's wrong with him?" Lucy petted the cat

 _They're talking about me like I'm not right next to them._ I looked to the ground and took of my sandals. _We're going to be here awhile.._

"He said he just doesn't feel good." The cat slowly began to calm "And I asked him if he wanted to get you for help and he said no like if you showed up you would kill him!" He looked over to me

"I didn't say it like that." I corrected the cat

"YES YOU DI-" Lucy's hand covered the Exceed's mouth, and I looked up to see her looking at me

"Why didn't you want me to come over and take care of you?" Lucy looked at me, a confused look on her face

"I-I didn't want to bother-"

"He said you didn't feel good either!" Happy pulled Lucy's hand away from his mouth and looked up to the blonde "ARE YOU DIEING LUCY?!" Tears began forming in his eyes

"No Happy." She chuckled lightly, pulling the blue furball in for a hug "I'm fine." She shot a stern look my direction

 _Shit don't look at me. It hurts._

Happy began sobbing into her chest "THEN HE SAID THAT YOU DON'T NEED US!"

"She doesn't." _SHIT I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT OUTLOUD. THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A THOUGHT!_

Suddenly Lucy's foot knocked me to the ground and she stood over me, a very pissed look in her eyes, and she set down Happy, bending over to comfort him "Natsu's a idiot." Lucy smiled to the Exceed, still standing over me

"I'm right here." I crossed my arms

"You're an idiot." She leaned over to me, her long hair framing her face

"Well you don't need us anymore." I looked away, a frown plastered on my face

"Why do you think that?" She stood straight before raising her foot to my chin and forcing my mouth closed

Without thinking I inhaled through my nose, only for the rank, yet stale, stench of Flask's to assault my senses. _At least it's stale. But he was in Lucy's room,_ Another sharp breath. _Alone with my Luce. That's... what.. fourty-five things I've yet to kick his ass for? He's going to get one hell of a beating. Flask. I wonder if he likes alcoho-_

"Natsu. Answer the question." Lucy crossed her arms and stepped over and sat down on her bed

"Because," I sat up and looked at her for a second before my gaze flicked over onto the wall "You have Flask now."

There was a moment of silence before Lucy suddenly burst into laughter, her eyes forced shut and her hands on her stomach. She stopped laughing for a second before she started laughing again, this time falling off the bed and rolling on the floor.

As Lucy lost her shit, I shot a glance up to Happy, who was staring at Lucy, a dull and confused look on his face. My focused locked back to Lucy, and a light smile forced itself onto my face.

 _At least she's happy right?_

… _She didn't seem very happy a little bit ago…_

 _Fuck I'm confused as hell._

"Oy," Lucy panted, laying on her back and looking up to me "You're an idiot."

My gaze locked with her for a second, and a felt, oddly enough, a wave of warmth flush over me. I gulped, and turned away "What makes you think that?"

"Well, for one, I will always need you guys." She picked up the now calm Happy and hugged him gently

 _Lying won't make me feel any better Lucy._

"And I don't _have_ anyone," She rolled her eyes

 _Well then he sure as hell has you._

"There's also the fact that I just met him like, two days ago."

 _Four days. Four days, seven hours and fourty-three minutes since you last smelled purely like you. Now the lingering stench of Flask's is mingling in with yours, making me sick, and hurt._ I sighed before standing up and looking around the room

"He's not here." Lucy cooed, laying the now sleeping Happy on the bed

"I know." I crossed my arms "But you were alone with him."

"And?" Lucy raised her eyebrow

 _Did he touch you at all? Did he lay a single finger on your precious body? Did he aimlessly roam around your house, awkwardly rubbing on anything he passed?_ I lightly growled leaving her bedroom, only for his stale stink to force me on the ground.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Lucy walked up to me

 _Mine._ I propped my legs up and began crawling all over her floor, rubbing my face against the ground before wandering to the kitchen and laying on the counter.

"Is this a Dragon Slayer thing, rubbing yourselves on things?" She sighed leaning on the counter

"Why?" I sat up, flopping onto the ground, only for the hated stench to make me grimace

"Flask does this aswell." _I'M GOING TO RIP OFF HIS DICK. LET'S SEE IF HE'LL TRY TO STEAL MY LUCY THEN. OH WAIT._

 _I can't rip off his dick…_

 _HE DOESN'T HAVE ONE. THAT DICKLESS ASSHOLE IS GOING TO BURN TO DEATH._

I rolled my shoulders stiffly before looking up to Lucy. _He's trying to steal her. I'll steal her back._

Lucy raised an eyebrow at me before turning around and heading towards her living room.

 _His pungent odor is so repelling. The fact that it's all over Lucy disgusts me._ Rubbing my face on the floor as I did so, I crawled over to Lucy, who was now sitting on the couch.

"Natsu you're being weird." She pulled her legs up to the couch, shooting a confused glare at me

"Doyoulikehim?" I spat quickly and quietly, somewhat hoping she heard me so I didn't have to repeat it, and somewhat hoping she didn't hear me, incase she did like him.

"What?" Lucy scoffed "Of course I like him."

 _FUUUUUU-_

"He's one of our nakama. I like everyone in the guild."

 _That's not exactly what wanted to hear, but it does make me feel better._

"So If Nab came up to you and wrapped his arm around you," I sat up, rubbing my shoulder blades on the table behind me "You'd be okay with it?"

"What? No! Does he like me? EWWW!" Lucy curled into a ball

"No, no it's just a hypo- hippo- hypatheo- hemefablaaaeeehhhh!" I flailed, not knowing how to say the word

"Hypothetical?" Lucy corrected me

"Yeah, it's one of those questions." I watched her face, an amused expression found its way to my face when I noticed the light pink blush on her face

"I thought that was just a Dragon Slayer thing. Gajeel does it to Levy, and I don't see Laxus much but when I do he's either up on the second level or messing with Cana." She scrunched her face up "You're really hands-on as well."

 _It's more of a territorial thing. You see when something or someone smells like a Dragon Slayer, but isn't one, other Dragon Slayers will know that that thing or person is not for taking. SOME Dragon Slayers, however, are worthless pieces of shit and try to steal the other Dragon Slayer's property and that results in a fight, until one of them sur-_

 _Shit._

 _Is that what he thought I did when he said he won the battle?_

 _Well.. It is kinda what I meant but not really. I-_

I noticed the weird look Lucy was giving me

"Y-Yeah. It's a- a Dragon Slayer.. thing." The lie burned my throat like acid as I spoke. _Damn. She needs to stop asking questions_

"Okay. Cause it'd be kinda weird if you two were just really handsy.." She lightly chuckled, her amber eyes flicking behind me for a moment, before the swiftly flashed up to the clock above the door

"That's a weird place to have a clock." I mused, poking Lucy's leg

"My house, my clock, my choice of where it is." She huffed swatting my hand away

"Fair enough." I shrugged, a smile slowly curling the edges of my lips

"You should probably leave soon." Lucy clenched her jaw awkwardly

"Huh?" I looked at her wide eyes

"I'm expecting company." She shrugged

"Flask?" The name crept out, a hiss rolling of my tongue. _SHIT_

 _THERE I GO THINKING OUT LOUD AGAIN. FUCK. At least I know now she doesn't li-_

"Yeah."

 _Here we go again._

The sharp pain throbbed in my chest and I looked back to the bedroom,where Happy lay, his mouth wide open and drool oozing onto her bed. I clenched my jaw and sighed before standing up. "Ah." I nodded, avoiding eye contact

"Sorry Natsu," She smiled standing up, causing the air around her to spiral around me, her enticing vanilla scent tainted by Flask's potent stink.

Without thinking, I buried my face in the crook of her neck, keeping the rest of me from touching her and earning a surprised yelp from my blonde "You smell weird."

…

 _It's not a lie._

 _Her soft vanilla and his lake-y scent don't make a good combination._

"So you buri-EEEEEII!" Lucy shrieked when I rubbed my face on her neck, under her chin then to the other side of her neck "WHAAAT ARe you doing?!" She put her hands on my chest, weakly pushing me away

"I told you, you smell weird." I huffed pulling her closer to me and rubbing myself on her

"So you rub yourself against me?!" She flailed her arms

"Well yeah," _Shut up Natsu. Don't say it._ "You normal smell a little like me, now you smell like Flask and it's weird." _Well ya said it. Are you happy?_

"Well maybe you should come back to the guildhall every now and then. Oh and I won't be there tomorrow." Lucy pulled away from me, walking to her room.

Hopelessly, I followed her very confused "Why not?" I looked at her bed, where Happy rolled towards the edge, nearly falling off

"I'm going on a job." She stated plainly

"Alone?" My eyes widened. _Oh no. Don't you dare say it Lucy. LUCY HEARTFILIA IF YOU SAY-_

"No, I'm going with Flask." _I'm dead. She's killed me. My heart just EXPLODED because of you! To think I did that whole 'you normally smell like me' thing to mark you and you're just gonna go away with him for who knows how long._

She pulled a small trash can out of the bathroom.

 _Oh look, she brought my house._

"F-For how long?" I cleared my throat, only for the dry lump to come back

"Just a day." She began picking up the pieces of the broken lamp

"Where are you going?" I asked crawling onto the bed

 _Mark it. Make sure he knows you were here. Make sure he knows you where in this bed. Make sure he knows you purposely rubbed your scent everywhere. Make sure he knows that this place belongs to_ you. _That Lucy, belongs to_ you.

Listening to my instincts, I rolled around on the bed, rubbing my face on the pillows and pushing Happy off the bed.

 _Mine. This is mine. Lucy is mine. I'll fight you for her Flask. I'll kick your ass._

"Natsu what are you doing?!" Lucy laughed swatting at me

"Nothing. I'm just bored." I huffed rolling into a burrito like thing in her blankets "And tired."

"Then go home!" She laughed pulling me out of the bed, causing me to fall onto the floor, Lucy landing on top of me

I clicking noise caught my attention for a second before Luce's scent forced me back to her. I placed my hands at her sides, and began tickling her, causing her to squirm on top of me "NATSU!" She laughed, Her face buried in my chest "STOP! I'm gonna pee!"

Ignoring her protests, I continued tickling her, and Happy began tickling her neck and shoulders. Lucy's elbow forced itself into my stomach and I turned us around, so I was hovering above her continuing my assault.

"NATUS!" She shrieked, her eyes forced shut and tears rolling down her cheeks "STOP! AHH!" She flailed out, hitting me in the face, and forcing me back. She seized the opportunity to leap on top of me, and she began tickling me

 _SHE'LL NEVER FIND MY TICKLE SPOT!_

I grinned as she franticly tickled me in multiple places, none of them getting a reaction. I crossed my arms and smirked at the blonde "Give up yet?"

"NO!" She tickled my neck, then shoulders "I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!"

Happy sneezed, and the air dampened, assuming it was just Happy's sneeze I scoffed it off and stuck my tongue out to the blonde straddling my hips. Her hands slid down to the back of my forearms and I quickly flailed them upwards.

"Alright blondey! Your time is UP!" I wiggled my fingers, and they slowly found their way to her sides, only for her to franticly continue tickling me, trying to find my sacred spot of ticklishness. When she neared it I poked her sides, causing her to laugh and roll off of me. Just as I was about to tickle her again, Happy interrupted

"Natsu.." His voice was low and shallow

"Yeah buddy?" I looked up to him, his gaze focused behind me

Hesitantly I looked behind me, to find Flask standing in the doorway, his cold glare locked on me. My mood instantly darkened and I stood up and grabbed Happy "Let's go Happy."

"Natsu?" Lucy looked up to me

"I'm fine, honestly. I'll see you tomo- " I looked to the window before turning back to Flask. I walked towards him, and he visibly tensed. I bumped into him, forcing him back as I walked through the doorway, then headed towards Lucy's door "Whenever you get back."

"Hey, you." Lucy spoke sweetly and I placed my hand on the doorknob turning it

"Yeah give me a minute." Flask replied, and I was just about to close the door when it suddenly stopped

 _NOPE. NOT HERE._

I ignored the open door and kept walking down the street, my grip tightening on my blue cat.

"Hey," I heard the door click closed, and ignored Flask "Hello? Natsu!" Flask's voice rang in my ears

 _You should kill him. Right here. Get this whole thing over with!_

 _Killing people is illegal though…_

 _But Lucy…_

I continued to fight my instincts, my grip slowly growing more intense, and Happy began squirming to get away.

"Natsu I know you can hear me." The now irate Flask huffed at me

"So why don't you talk, and I'll continue ignoring you." I paused and shot a cold glance his direction before walking towards my home again

"How about," Flask appeared next to me "You not ignore me and we talk."

"How would you like to talk with your fists." _There I go thinking out loud again. I don't regret this though._ I kept walking, trying to get out of the view of Lucy's house before I beat the shit outta this mophead

"How about you try to be reasonable for once." He snapped back

I stopped and turned to him, releasing Happy, who sprouted wings and flew towards Lucy's "For once?" I grabbed the hem of his shirt "You don't even know me Flask."

A blast of cold water on my chest forced me away from him, and I grabbed the place he shot me, my hand dampening from my now wet vest. I clenched my fists and forced my fingers to straighten out before I turned and kept walking towards my house.

 _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? TURN AROUND AND BEAT HIS LITTLE WET ASS! HE'S TRYING TO STEAL YOUR MATE, HE ASSUMED HE KNEW YOU, AND HE JUST SHOT YOU WITH ICE COLD WATER! RIP HIS ASS APART!_

I clenched my jaw, ignoring my instincts and trying to calm down. His footsteps slowly walked behind me for a while before quickening pace and catching up with me "Why do you hate me all of a sudden?"

 _You're trying to steal my Luce_

"Is it Lucy?"

 _Yes_

"You said you didn't like her like that, so I just assumed she was up for the taking."

 _She's not. She's mine. How many times do I have to replace your scent at her house with mine before you- Okay I only did it once, but that should be enough_

"Natsu." He placed his hand on my shoulder, and we both stopped. _Last time we were in this situation I nearly broke his arm and I'm tempted to actually do it this time._

"Talk to me Natsu." He removed his hand, and I turned to him

"What do you want?" I huffed crossing my arms

"Is it Lucy?"

 _Last time I told someone how I felt about Lucy someone else found out, and I ended up with three people knowing. I hope it's only three anyway. Either way I'm not telling anyone else_

"Why do I care about her?"

 _Shit. Those words felt and tasted like acid._

"I was told you guys were close, and you were partners."

"And?"

"You were just at her place late at night, and your scent was everywhere." He smirked at me

 _Don't smirk at me. I'll kill you._

"Maybe I just wanted to check up on a friend and she might have been in the shower so I might have wandered around her house." I shrugged

 _Lies feel natural with him. But Lucy doesn't like liars so I should just kill him._

"Your scent was everywhere," Flask huffed

"You alread-"

" _Everywhere_." He lowered his head, his gaze still locked on me

"Well we had a tickle war, what do you expect?" I huffed turning towards my house

"Hold on," He stopped me "Why'd you check in on her so late?"

Suddenly it hit me like a shit ton of bricks.

 _Don't even ask any questions._

 _JUST KILL HIM_

 _HE'S TRYING TO- FUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

"Flask," A heavy wave of heat suddenly rose over me "What are you going to do with her so late at night?"

A deep orange glow was suddenly surrounding both of us.

 _Shi-_

 _Don't snuff it out. Burn down this entire fucking town, and kill him with it._

 _There could be a reasonable explanation_

"Natsu," Flask made a large puddle at our feet "Calm down. You're gonna set the town on fire."

 _As long as you burn with it._

I started running towards him, but suddenly a very deep hole was below me, and a pale hand with a shackle grabbed my ankle and dragged me down

"Oh shit what?!" Flask yelled lunging towards me, grabbing for my arms

"SHIIIT!" I forced my fingers into the hard dirt as I was drug down "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

 _AM I BEING DRAGGED TO HELL?_

 _AWESOME_

 _I'LL EAT ALL THE FIRE_

 _AND PLANT FLOWERS_

 _WAIT SHIT I'M BEING DRAGGED TO HELL!_

Suddenly the walls began slowly closing in, and I took the opportunity to force one of my arm against the other wall and use my free foot to push against the wall. I set my foot on fire, but my attacker did nothing. I looked down before suddenly feeling really stupid.

 _Shackles, pale skin, crazy strong and this crazy hole. I couldn't add that up?_

"What is it Virgo?" My voice sounding very irate

* * *

 **This chapter is shorter than normal, but it's also twice as shitty. Like really. REAL SHEET.**

 **I'm sorry**

 **I realize this is going downhill fast but, it gets-**

 **Okay I can't promise it gets better. MY friend is forcing me to write three stories at once, and this one is going to end before I can finish the others if I am going to continue my less-than-a-week-ly.**

 **I'm thinking about what my next story should be seeing how this one will end in 5-10 more chapters…**

 **Maybe a pirate AU? That sounds fun x3**

 **(Plans to be completely motivated and regular the entire time)**

 **Alright. Sorry ;a;**

 **Review and/or DM**

 **-Tash**


	11. READ ME

**Okey. You all hate me. That's okay, I hate me too~**

 **BUT You guys dont hate this story. I do .3.**

 **Im going to rewrite this so it isnt so shitty, Im sorry my lovies.**

 **Oh, But, Yes, I will also start updating more now that I have been revived.**

 **I know thats what I said last time but, you know. Imma really try this time cause I logged on and had a bunch of pms.**

 **PM's**

 **P.M.s**

 **p.m.s**

 **pms lol**

 **pms**

 **xDD pm-**

 **Im a fucking five year old.**

 **Okay but I will also start updating weekly.**

 **Like actually.**

 **I should be doing homework but Ill actually be writing stories.**

 **I promise.**

 **I know I promised last time but now, you know, I have more time.**

 **Im awake**

 **for more**

 **than five**

 **minutes a**

 **day.**

 **The story will also be renamed. To;**

 _ **To Be Jealous**_

 **I honestly feel like itle have 20-30 chapters. maybe alot less**

 **MAYBE ILL MAKE ONE GIANT MEGA CHATPER.**

 **CHAPPER JUAN, THE ENTIRE STORY**

 **No**

 **Im stupid.**

 **Okay but yeah. I wont be deleting this one till Im all caught up so you have a taste of what you'll be reading**

 **but this taste has alot of old gross mold on it.**

 **Im sorry.**

 **but yeah.**

 **STARTING NOW.**

 **-Love PandieWolfwolf**

 **(Im sorry I dont know what that is.)**


	12. OKAY

**OKAY TO ALL THOSE LEVELY PEOPLE WHO FOLLOWED/FAVORITED MY STORIE, TO BE JEALOUS IS UP NOW.**

 **GO FOLLOW/FAVORITE THAT AND UNFOLLOW/FAVORITE THIS PLEASE**

 **HWEKNEFRHUEF**

 **PLEASE**


End file.
